


Half-Breed Hell Raiser

by ElleKing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, POV Original Character, Past Abuse, Past Rape, Past Suicide Attempt, Past eating disorder, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Assault, Shower Sex, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, intersex omega, talk of attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleKing/pseuds/ElleKing
Summary: Things are moving fast for Monroe and Jaden as Jaden finally meets Monroe's children and the boys he looks after. The young teens are less than thrilled with Monroe's decision to bring an alpha into their shared home and tension ensues. (Update!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Yes this is a rewrite cause I hated how the first one was going so I scrapped it. I'm finally back to writing. Long story short I broke my hand and haven't really been able to write until recently. I will definitely be updating the tags as things happen. I hope you all enjoy. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated.

Now being an omega is far from easy. Heats are a royal bitch, having children sucks and there is always some asshole who is trying to take our rights away and reduce us to little more than a cock warmer...so yeah being an omega is tough but when you're an omega whose first instinct is to rebel against anyone trying to tell you what to do it definitely makes things harder. Being at constant war with yourself is far from pleasant which is exactly why I find myself single with two children at twenty five as compared to almost every other omega I know that is happily mated.

"Good job today Monroe," my boss Darrel says to me as I'm cleaning up my tattoo equipment to leave for the day ",you now I was skeptical about hiring you on but you have really surprised me."

"Yeah I know," I said barely glancing up a him ",it's almost like omegas are just as capable as alphas or some shit."

"That's not what I meant," Darrel growled at me. I snarled back before I could stop myself.

"Hey now," Darrel said narrowing his eyes ",there's no need for that. Settle down Monroe. I'm not here to pick a fight."

"Then don't come into my space and growl at me for starters," I snap back at him ",I'm not your bitch Darrel. I'm your employee. Throw the alpha card on someone else okay." Neither of us say another word and the tension fades as soon as he leaves my space. _Fucking knot head._ I head out of the tattoo shop as quickly as possible after that and over to my mother's home. I should be grateful that she is so involved with my boys but it also makes her super involved with me with is something I would rather avoid. I mentally prepare myself for whatever may come my way before I open the door. I hear a set of joy filled squeals as I shut the door behind me and turn to see my amazing twin boys running full speed towards me with my mother trailing behind them.

"How were they," I ask bending down to hug them.

"I got a perfect attendance at school papa," Desmond tells me proudly. I pat his head and smile. Now no parent should ever have a problem looking at their own child but I will admit sometimes I do. Desmond looks so alike his father that it makes me sick if I think about it to heavily. Same red hair, same brown eyes hell they even have the same dimples. Really it shouldn't bother me but after what that bastard did I can't help it. I shake the thought out of my head and kiss his cheek. _No he's still mine. It doesn't matter who he looks like._ I glance over at Aiden who has been unusually quiet.

"Sup with you little dude," I ask only to get no response from my son.

"He got suspended from school again," my mother snapped ",he hit another student in the face." Now despite the fact Desmond and Aiden are twins they couldn't be more different. Desmond got his fathers looks where as Aiden got mine. Blond hair (though I've been denying it for years by covering it with black dye), golden honey eyes, he was smaller then the other kids in his class just as I had been. Desmond was sweet and kind and over all a good kid where as Aiden was my problem child just like I had been. He got into fights and his mouth tended to land him in hot water. _Yup there is certainly no denying that one as mine._ I sighed and wrapped an arm around Aiden and pulled him to me.

"You wanna tell me what happened or does Granny gotta tell me," I asked making him look at me.

"He was calling you names," Aiden screamed angrily ",the kids in school make fun of us. They say that we don't have a dad cause no one wants us. They said you're a slut and that you don't know who our dad is. I just wanted them to stop talking." I pursed my lips and hugged both of my sons close. I told them to forget it and go get their things. They did as I asked and ran off...leaving me alone...with my mother.

"Not a word," I sighed already irritated before she even opened her mouth.

"I always told you this was going to happen didn't I," she hissed ",now look at you! A single omega at twenty five with two children to raise."

"What should I have done mom," I snapped ",I couldn't stay with him. Or did you forget the whole me showing up here bloody after he beat me bit?! How about the part where he told me I didn't get a choice on if I wanted to fuck him or not?!"

"You brought that on yourself," she snapped back crossing her arms over her chest ",for as long as I can remember we've had this problem Monroe. You don't know your place. I'm damn sure he did hit you as any alpha would have for that mouth of yours. Your father never had to lay a hand on me cause I knew my place. I knew from the time you were thirteen when you came home crying saying that your baseball coach made you have sex with him that you were going to be nothing but a trouble maker and you haven't let me down a day since. You show up here with two kids after you fight with your husband and try to tell me what? That he raped you? A husband can't rape the person he's married to and even though I begged you not to I begged that for you and your reputation and your children you go back to him and work things out you filed for divorce and full custody of the children."

"I can't believe you," I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face ",I'm still a person mom! This isn't my fault!"

"I've arranged a date for you tomorrow evening with a friend's son," she said changing the subject ",he's an alpha. He will pick you up here at seven after you drop the boys off. I will keep them for the weekend. Dress nice." I shook my head but didn't say anything further on the subject. I should have known better.

"Define nice," I ask.

"Not that," my mother says glancing at me. I look down at what I was wearing. Ripped jeans that are ever so slightly too tight, a faded band t-shirt from high school and a pair of well loved black Converse.

"Then what mom," I ask again ",you know what kind of clothes I own."

"I was going to say not jeans but then you will show up here in leather pants," she sighs ",do you own a pair of nice jeans that don't have holes in them and aren't indecently tight?"

"Not really," I say with a smirk. She pauses for a second and thinks.

"Do you remember what you wore to the family Christmas party last year," she asks.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure it got left behind," I reply staring at her ",I'm not going out and buying some expensive clothes for a stupid date either."

"Just don't embarrass me," she sighed heavily ",you have a tendency to dress like a street walker Monroe." I glared at her but didn't say anything. _Oh I'll show you street walker._ The boys finally reappeared and I took them home with me. Luckily when I got there my roommate and best friend were waiting for me. Jason was my roommate as well as a good friend. He was an omega but he was one of the pretty ones. Truly he could pass for a female if he wanted or an elf. He had long golden blond hair, eyes that were the color of mint ice cream, and a smile that was disarming. He was the first to speak once they saw me.

"You got into it with your mom again didn't you," Jason asked handing me a lit cigarette. I nodded while gratefully accepting the cigarette before taking a deep drag. I felt a pair of slender arms wrap tightly around my side and smiled as I leaned into the embrace. The arms belonged to my best friend of over ten years Echo. She was short and extremely petite for an adult woman. Her dirty blond hair was pulled up into a bun, her olive colored eyes were framed by her black thick rimmed glasses. She was the beta among us and as such took on a almost motherly role.

"I'm sorry Roe," Echo said softly squeezing me tighter.

"It's whatever," I sighed before dropping a kiss on her forehead ",she arranged a date for me tomorrow night with a alpha. She told me not to dress like a street walker."

"Well that's a sure fire way to get the opposite effect out of you," Jason laughed.

"You should wear those black jeans you got for Christmas," Echo perked up.

"Yeah," Jason snickered ",with that really tight red shirt."

"And they say I'm the bad influence," I laughed. Though I had to agree that was exactly what I'd been planning on wearing. The night continued on as normal, the group of us had dinner, I put the boys to bed, Echo headed home and now Jason and I sat on the back porch snuggled close while smoking a joint.

"Alright," Jason sighed breathing out smoke while he did ",I didn't want to tell you but Alex stopped by today."

"What did he want," I asked with a growl.

"Same as always he wanted to talk," Jason said passing the joint back to me ",you know the song and dance Monroe. He says he misses you, he wants you back, says he'll change."

"You don't have to worry about him Jase," I reply before taking a hit ",I'm over it. I don't want him." Jason nodded and pulled me against his chest. I went willingly and snuggled into him. There was something reassuring about having another omega around especially one who I knew I could trust to have my back. We made our way back inside giggling to each other. I was about to suggest we room together when there was a knock at the door. Jason answered and his beautiful angelic features immediately twisted up in disgust.

"What do you want," Jason spit out venomously. I couldn't understand who could have him so angry with just their presence until I walked over and saw who was standing there. _Lysander...of course._ _No my day hadn't been completely terrible yet._

"I got it Jase," I said stepping around him ",go to bed sweety. I'll see you in the morning." I stepped out on to the front porch and pulled the door shut behind me before he could stop me. Lysander smiled and leaned against the railing. This man had been the cause of so much self hatred and heart break in my life yet unlike my ex-husband I couldn't turn this one away.

"How yah been baby doll," Lysander all but purred in that thick Creole accent ",heard you and the big man split officially. I'm proud of yah." I nodded not trusting my voice. I purposefully avoided looking at him which was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. I wanted to look at him. I wanted to stare into those odd colored eyes where one was a vibrant blue and the other was a steely gray, I wanted to see how white his smile looked against his caramel skin, I wanted to feel how soft that dark hair was but I knew better. That's exactly what he was hoping for. I wasn't stupid but I held some feelings for this man who held none for me. I was a convenience to him. I was who he could fuck when all else failed and trying to dig oneself out of that position is not always the simplest feat.

"Why are you here," I finally asked.

"I was hopin you might wanna see me," Lysander said smoothly ",maybe you and I could get reacquainted."

"Not interested," I replied ,"I have plans with my kids early tomorrow and I'm not gonna let you ruin that."

"How could I ruin that," Lysander asked calmly. I finally looked at him and instantly felt angry. The look on his face was smug and almost amused.

"Because all I am to you is a slam piece," I growled ",you don't really care about me and I'm done having my heart broken."

"Awe but baby doll I thought you loved me," Lyander said in a almost hurt tone. I knew what he was doing. How could I not? We'd been through this game so many times before. I shook my head and grit my teeth before glaring back at him and smirking a bit.

"Besides," I continued purposefully ignoring his statement ",I gotta date tomorrow night with a real gentleman and I can't show up with hickies." Lysander glared back at me and sneered.

"Jealous," I asked mockingly. Lysander didn't reply he just walked away which was fine by me. I walked back inside and up to my room only to find Jason sitting at the foot of my bed waiting for me. He gave me a sad smile and helped me into bed before climbing in beside me and snuggling himself close to me.

* * *

I was awoken by the feel of two tiny humans jumping into my bed while excitedly squealing that it was time for us to wake up. Jason smiled and kissed my cheek before telling me to grab a shower first while he started breakfast. I grunted in agreement and stumbled to the bathroom going straight for the shower. The hot water scalded me in to wakefulness yet I refused to turn it down. I finished with my shower and looked myself over in the mirror. _Let's see. Still the same skinny freckle faced white boy as yesterday. At least I've got a nice ass._ I dried myself off and rummaged through my clothes before settling on a pair of too tight jeans with a rip right below my left ass cheek and a black muscle tank. I made my way to the breakfast table and quickly ate then the group of us headed out. It was Saturday and as such was one of my few days off so I tried to spend it with the kids. I took them to the zoo. Desmond wanted to look at every bird in the place for as long as he could while Aiden would stare at the large predators transfixed. After the zoo was a rare lunch out. At the first place I stopped I was told that if my children couldn't behave I wouldn't be welcome inside. I called the hostess a dumb cunt and she cried. We had to find somewhere else to eat after that. We wound up at a diner Jason and I frequented when we would work late. The staff was nice, place was clean and they didn't give us shit. Sherry was our waitress. She was an older woman who had warm smile and wore too much makeup but she was nice. All in all the day had been great until Aiden dropped his water. The glass shattered and poor Aiden got drenched. I sighed and started picking up the pieces of broken glass, trying to get as much cleaned as I could. Sherry showed up with a mop and a broom.

"I'm really sorry," I apologized to her. She smiled and handed me a rag to help wipe Aiden off.

"It's all right sweet heart," Sherry assured ",accidents happen though your alpha should be here picking up this glass instead of you." I was shocked for a moment not knowing how to respond immediately.

"I don't have an alpha," I said after a moment of silence ",I'm a single parent."

"Really," Sherry asked with a small laugh ",pretty thing like you? I'm surprised."

"I'll be your alpha baby," the guy at the table next to us snickered before whistling at me while his friends laughed. I glared at him but ignored him and turned my attention to my wet unhappy son. I started to dry him off as best I could.

"You okay baby," I asked. He nodded but didn't look at me. He was looking off to the side at the man who'd whistled at me and upon further inspection so was Desmond. I didn't realize a seven year old could scowl but those two certainly had learned how. I snapped my fingers to get the attention of both of them.

"Hey you two I can take care of myself," I sighed glancing back and forth between the pair of them ",ignore them. People like that aren't worth the time or effort to be annoyed with. Their dumb okay." I felt my arm being pulled in a strong grip then suddenly I was face to face with the guy who'd whistled at me.

"What did you just say little bitch," he growled getting up into my face.

"I said you aren't worth the effort to be annoyed over and that you're a dumb knot headed asshole," I spat back.

"You need to learn your place," he sneered leaning in closer to me.

"And you need to let me go," I snapped ",or things are gonna get ugly and get a breath mint while you're at it. Not everybody wants to smell your moms rank ass pussy bro." He backhanded me square across the face. I punched him in the mouth and just like that the pair of us were fighting. It ended about as quickly as it began however because as if on cue the sirens started up and we were yanked apart. My nose was bleeding, my ribs hurt and I was sure my cheek was bruised but I knew that he looked worse. I hadn't bothered to pull myself off of the ground yet because I knew if I tried the cops would just push me back down. I could hear the bell on the diner door ring signalling someone else entering as the officers were giving the dude a big speech about getting violent with an omega followed by a deep rumbling chuckle that made my heart fall to my stomach. _Oh God, please, no!_

"Now, now boys don't be so hard on him cause something tells me this little firecracker started it or at the very least antagonized him," Sheriff Alex Baker, my ex-husband, said smoothly as he walked over to me and jerked me to my feet ",didn't you baby?" I glared at him but didn't say anything. I knew it was the best option I had to getting out of this.

"You know that brat," whistle guy sneered.

"You could say that," Alex purred returning his eyes to me ",you gonna behave and answer all my questions honestly? I really don't wanna arrest you in front of the boys." I glanced over to my children who's eyes were filled with a mix of fear and concern. _Can a seven year old even have complex emotions like that?_ I didn't say anything choosing to nod my head. Alex pulled me back to the booth and asked all the required questions. I answered them honestly. He said that he was going to let the both of us go and asked me to step outside with him for a moment. I didn't want to but the reality was I knew I didn't actually have a choice. I told the boys to stay put and followed Alex outside the diner. We walked off to the side and he offered me a cigarette which I accepted. I lit it and took a drag.

"You should watch your behavior in front of the boys," Alex said quietly ",why have you been avoiding me?"

"I'm not," I replied calmly.

"I miss you baby," Alex sighed wrapping one of those strong arms around my waist ",I want you back." I pulled away and shook my head. Alex didn't say anything more he just kissed my uninjured cheek and walked away. I finished my cigarette before making my way way home with my children. Neither Aiden nor Desmond said a thing about their father. I always kind of assumed they weren't fond of him after what they'd seen him do to me. We made it back home in silence. The boys ran inside ahead of me and I followed a short distance behind them.

"What the hell happened," Jason practically screamed when I walked in.

"I got into a fight," I sighed making my way to my room. I stood in front of the full length mirror I had and inspected the damage as Jason appeared behind me.

"Well nothing is broken," I sighed looking at my cheek ",but I'm gonna have to cover that before my date."

"You're actually going," Jason snickered.

"Yup," I replied ",I will never turn down a free meal. Plus I'm hoping he'll be good looking and the night will end with me getting laid." Jason laughed and shook his head. I walked into my closet and began to look for what I knew I wanted to wear.

"Why is it always about sex with you," Jason asked standing in the doorway to my closet.

"Cause it is always about sex with them," I answered ",I've just figured out how most those guys operate. Besides there is nothing wrong with enjoying sex. I love sex and that's not a crime. Sex is honestly the best thing life has to offer."

"I wouldn't know," Jason giggled shyly. He was honestly the only person I knew who was still a virgin at twenty four years old. How he'd managed that was beyond me but I wasn't gonna question it. I emerged from my closet dressed for my date. Jason giggled and gave me a thumbs up. I looked myself over in the mirror and smiled. _I said I'd show you a street walker mom._ The black jeans fit me like a second skin accentuating my finer features, aka my ass and legs, same with the red elbow length shirt. I covered up the bruise as best I could with some of Jason's concealer, pulled on my black combat boots and got the boys ready to go.

"You look pretty Papa," Desmond said hugging my waist ",he's gonna fall in love with you as soon as he sees you."

"Yeah," Aiden agreed attaching himself to my leg ",cause you're the pettiest, bestest omega there is." I couldn't help but smile. I detached them from me and packed their over night bags to stay with my mom then loaded them into the car and made my way over. Now to say my mother was unhappy with my choice of outfit for the evening would be a massive understatement. She was pissed and I couldn't have been happier.

"Monroe this man is a wealthy, good alpha," she groaned ",he's willing to look passed the divorce and the kids and this is how you show up?! He's a lawyer, he owns two high end nightclub, he has a high IQ, he's classy and you look like a slut!"

"I am a slut mom," I giggled. She scowled at me and was just about to start ripping into me again when there came a knock at the door.

"He's early," she gasped ",oh damn it Monroe! Just go! Behave yourself and don't embarrass me any further." I nodded and stepped outside. The man standing there was not what I was expecting. He was tall and lean, well groomed, wearing a perfectly tailored black suit, he had nicely styled auburn hair, chocolate eyes, a perfect smile and still the feeling of pure alpha practically poured off of him.

"You must be Monroe," he said smoothly, his voice was like silk and surprisingly deep ",I'm Jaden Lafayette. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jaden took my hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. If anyone else had done something like that I would have rolled my eyes and laughed but somehow I couldn't fathom him doing anything else.

"I'm sorry I'm a little under dressed," I said sheepishly now suddenly feeling like a huge jackass for showing up this way.

"I think you look just fine," Jaden smiled before very obviously raking his eyes over me ",now shall we go?" I nodded as he led me to his car. It like everything else about him screamed money. I didn't think too much on it and simply got in. Jaden led most of our conversation which I was happy for as I honestly found myself not knowing what to say to this guy. It was very apparent to me how different we were and it made me a bit uncomfortable. He bought me dinner at a upscale restaurant and invited me back to his home for drinks. His house looked like something you'd imagine a celebrity living in it made me afraid to touch anything. He led me to his living room which looked like what I had expected, nice black leather furniture, a large flat screen television mounted on the wall, a huge fireplace. As I stared at the room something caught my eye. Painted directly on the wall next to the television was a large Chinese dragon.

"You like it," Jaden asked as he appeared behind me with a snifter of brandy in each hand. I jumped a bit and spun around only to have him smile kindly at me and hand me a drink which I gladly accepted.

"Uhm, yeah, sorry," I said trying to answer his question ",it's nice."

"Just nice huh," Jaden replied with a smirk.

"Well I was just thinking that the outline is a little rough," I said turning back to the dragon ",and the colors aren't quite right for this style of dragon. It's obviously a fire dragon but they've painted it like a water dragon. Also the use of the cherry blossoms is odd as those are Japanese and the dragon is Chinese. It just looks like this person tried to cram a bunch of Asian symbols together with no real knowledge."

"You know your stuff," Jaden said warmly ",your mother said you were a tattoo artist I guess I should have expected you to know a thing or two about art."

"I love to paint and draw," I replied ",tattoos are art I can keep with me forever." Jaden and I fell into pleasant conversation and I began to realize we had much more in common that I had previously thought. We shared a love of art and music and literature. He was charming and polite and absolutely gorgeous. We drank and talked. I drank too much as I tended to do. I don't recall the events that led me into straddling Jaden's lap and kissing him but that's where I'd managed to find myself. He was a good kisser. I was beginning to think he was good at everything and that pissed me off. I bit down a little harder than I meant to on his bottom lip and he pulled away. He was bleeding. I giggled drunkenly and licked the small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh now I get it," Jaden whispered.

"Get what," I asked kissing over where I had bit him. One of his hands tangled itself in my hair and pulled me to stare into his eyes.

"You're kinda crazy aren't you," Jaden purred pulling me closer to him ",you like to test your limits. See how far you can push an alpha before he puts you in your place."

"And what is my place," I growled softly.

"Well I'd like for it to be beneath me," Jaden chuckled ",don't misunderstand me. I don't believe omegas should be quiet, soft, submissive things. One of the things that attracted me to the idea of you was when your mother told me you were a rebel." His hand slipped from my hair to the back of my neck while the other remained on my hip.

"What all did my mother tell you," I inquired.

"That you had a big mouth and a bad attitude," Jaden snickered ",that you were a trouble maker and a tattoo artist and that you were divorced with two young children."

"That's about it," I giggled.

"What I meant was," Jaden sighed ",that you like to see how far you can push a alpha before they snap. You like to poke the bear so to speak but especially when you think the outcome will be in your favor. The last one couldn't handle you I bet. Most alphas when they're challenged by an omega don't know how to react. If they feel their masculinity is being threatened they can get violent but I'd wager you'd know all about the violence of alphas pretty clearly. I don't believe in hitting an omega at least not unless they ask me."

"Is that so," I replied feeling my cheeks warm slightly. Jaden nodded and pulled me in for another kiss. It was definitely rougher than the last but clearly conveyed who was in charge and it wasn't me. Jaden pulled away from the kiss rested his forehead against mine. I rolled my hips down against his to which he growled lowly. Both of his hands found their way to my ass before sliding to my thighs. I slid my hands down his body and was surprised to feel hard muscle underneath. I moved to open his pants only to be almost immediately stopped by a strong grip on both of my wrists. I was shocked to say the least.

"Monroe," Jaden said pulling my attention back to him ",I'm flattered but that's not how this ends. I don't operate that way. I need to know more about you and you need to know more about me. Plus I'd like for you to be sober."

"You don't want to have sex with me," I asked.

"That's not what I said," Jaden replied ",I'm not in this for a quick fuck Monroe. I don't do one night stands. I would very much like to pursue something real with you but in order to do that this can't happen. At least not tonight. Do you understand?" _Damn it he really is a gentleman...fuck._ I nodded and Jaden leaned forward and kissed me again. He drove me back to my mother's place and walked me to the door before telling me he couldn't wait to see me again. I pulled him in for another kiss when he tried to walk away and practically pinned him to the door. Jaden growled and I felt his arms snake around my waist. I whined into the kiss and darted my hand between us to palm at his crotch. He was pretty hard from the feel of it. I tried to unzip his pants again. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and jerked my head back effectively halting my actions.

"Now Monroe I believe I already told you that's not happening," Jaden rasped in my ear ",especially here. God what would happen if your mother saw us? What about one of your kids? Or are you just so desperate for it you didn't care?"

"I didn't care," I whimpered as I tried to arch against him.

"I figured as much," Jaden purred into my ear ",now as much as I would love nothing more than to rip your clothes off and fuck you here and now I've already said that's not going to happen. Be a good boy and listen to me Monroe. I'm going to let you go and when I do you are going to walk inside and go to sleep. I will text you this week. Now behave yourself and do what I asked." I swallowed thickly and nodded. Jaden released me and gave me a peck on the cheek before telling me good night. I made my way inside my mother's home, into the spare bedroom where my children slept. I climbed into bed with them and fell asleep all the while hoping I hadn't royally fucked things up. Either way I wouldn't know until the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan after a nasty confrontation with Alex which has Monroe thinking on how to change this situation for him and his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Sorry it took so long but writing is a pretty slow process since the accident. I hope you like it. As always feedback welcome.

I was woken up to the sounds of my mother screeching at me from the doorway while Aiden whined at her to shut up.

"I don't know what you did Monroe," she screamed ",but he has been texting me all morning. He asked for your number and said he couldn't wait to see you again."

"So why are you screaming," I mumbled refusing to lift my head from the pillow ",those all sound like positive things to me."

"Because he won't tell me what happened," my mother groused ",which means you must have done something. What did you do Monroe?!"

"I got wasted and tried to suck his dick by the front door," I replied earning a giggle from one son and a smack on my arm with a pillow from the other.

"Papa that's gross," Desmond complained ",don't say stuff like that."

"Seriously Monroe this is no time to joke," my mother huffed coming to stand at the edge of the bed.

"I'm not joking mom," I groaned finally pulling myself out of bed ",you were right though he's a real gentleman. Said he didn't do that sort of thing and that he wanted something real." My mother looked a me horrified before screaming at me about who knows. I tuned her out and pulled myself from bed. I gathered my things and my kids and headed back home. _Jesus that woman has issues_. I took the kids home and changed into my sweats before flopping on the couch on the back porch and sparking up a joint. Good thing about living in the middle of the woods is that you don't have to deal with nosy neighbors and you get one hell of a view. I stared out at the small dock that went off the back yard and over the swamp. There really was no other word for it even though the locals swore it was a river the alligators and the cypress trees that practically dripped with Spanish moss seemed to disagree. The water was a murky brown color from the tannic acid from the tree leaves so you couldn't see the bottom of the water which tended to be filled with snakes, snapping turtles, gar and the aforementioned alligators. I thought it was beautiful. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket signalling I had a text. It was from Jaden. It was a simple good morning but it still made me smile and we started to text back and forth. I don't know how long I had been texting him before Lysander walked up and snatched my phone out of my hands. I blinked in surprise and looked up at him. _Damn how long has he been here?_ He glared down at me.

"Hey give me back my phone," I sighed in irritation ",what the hell is your problem anyway?"

"Did yah fuck 'im," Lysander spat back tossing my phone at me.

"That's none of your business," I snapped ",why do you even care?"

"I don't like sharin my toys with others," Lysander responded.

"I'm not your toy," I screamed back at him raising to my feet and just like that we were fighting. Not that it really took much. Lysander and I always did have a pretty hostile relationship on the best of days. It didn't start as a physical fight. Lysander tended to be more verbally abusive unlike Alex who was definitely more physically abusive. Lysander liked to remind me how worthless I was. He treated me like dirt. I may have been dirt but he was the one who liked to roll in it. The boys heard us screaming and came out at some point. I didn't notice they were there until he slapped me after I called him a "mulatto bastard" and I hit the ground. That was a horrifically sobering moment. _God damn it. How many times are my kids gonna see this happen to me?_ I sat myself up and pulled them to me and just held them. I couldn't keep up this song and dance. I couldn't do this to myself. _I can't do this to them anymore._ I told Lysander to leave. He refused.

"If you don't leave I'm going to call the cops," I growled glaring up at him.

"Oh yeah right," Lysander sneered back at me. He thought I was bluffing and found out I was not. By the time the police arrived we were in my front yard screaming at each other while my children watched from the porch. Alex was the first one to arrive on scene because of course he would be and broke us apart. Alex cuffed Lysander and put him in the back of his cruiser before making his way over to me with that same smug look on his stupid handsome face. _I fucking hate you._ I told him what happened and he took my statement after that however he was the same old jackass as before.

"You know I was expecting this call one day," Alex admitted ",surprised it took this long."

"Fuck off," I snapped turning away from him. Alex grabbed my arm and yanked me back toward him.

"So tell me did the kids see you fuck him," Alex asked with a smirk.

"I didn't fuck him," I spit back trying to pull my arm away but to no avail.

"Really," he snickered raising an eyebrow ",now knowing you I find that very hard to believe."

"I'm kinda seeing someone," I replied angrily ",and so far he's better than the both of you combined. Now let me go you dumb ape." I tried to pull away from him again only to have him growl and grip my arm tighter.

"You're bringing some other dude around my kids," Alex practically hissed at me.

"They're my kids you asshole," I snarled back ",but no. The kids haven't met him." Alex cooled off a bit after hearing that. He finally released my arm and I walked back over to my children. He told me he would be back by later that night and even though I told him no I knew he would show up. I found my phone and texted Echo and Jason I would be needing both of them to be here later. _I'm gonna need back up in case that asshole gets crazy._ Both Echo and Jason agreed to come straight over when they got off work which helped ease my nerves a bit. I was sitting on the front steps having a internal panic attack when Desmond came and wrapped his little arms around my neck. I smiled as best I could and hugged him.

"Are you and dad gonna get back together," Desmond asked me.

"No baby," I sighed as I pushed a stray piece of ginger hair out of his face.

"So why is he coming over," Desmond replied.

"I don't know baby," I said honestly.

"Do you still love dad," Desmond asked softly.

"I did," I answered with a smile ",I used to love your daddy very much."

"I hate him," a small angry voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Aiden standing there with his little hands clenched so tightly into fists that his knuckles were white. I couldn't respond as I didn't know what to say. Divorce and abuse is hard enough on adults but when you throw innocent children in the mix it gets really messy. In the end all I could do was offer him comfort by pulling him into a hug and telling him I loved him. I couldn't fathom how they must feel about the whole thing all I could do was hope that my love could be enough. It was around this time Jason pulled into the drive with Echo. Funny thing about having friends around is that it lures you into a false sense of security, the fake feeling of safety because of increased numbers. The evening had been going smoothly. Dinner was great, the boys didn't complain about it, they took their baths and went to bed with out incident. Everything had been fine until it wasn't. True to his word Alex showed back up. Jason and Echo refused to let him in but he shoved through them anyway. He stalked over to me looking every bit the predator. _Don't back down. Show no fear._ I stood my ground glared up at him. _What is this asshole anyway? Part tree or something..._

"I want to talk," Alex said calmly.

"There is nothing to talk about," I replied ",we're divorced. I hate you. Get out."

"Don't say that," Alex snapped ",I still love you Monroe! I didn't want this! I don't want this! I want to be with you and our children. I've been thinking it over and I really think you just over reacted to the whole thing. I know I got a little handsy but I just wanted another kid so badly. I guess I was a little too rough but baby you know how I get. I just have a hard time controlling my temper is all. I don't like to hear no from you. I really think you over reacted. You were taking your meds right?"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," I snarled ",how fucking dare you?! I have some mental and emotional issues yeah but that has nothing to do with how I fucking reacted. You really don't fucking get it do you? I said I didn't want to have another kid you moron. I said I didn't want to fuck you and you told me that it didn't matter. You held me down and didn't give me a choice then when I tell you not to touch me after you choke me out and beat the shit out of me. Fuck you! You're an abusive asshole! I don't fucking love you. How could I?! You're-" That was all I managed to get out before he slammed me into the nearest wall by my throat. I tried to claw him off of me but that was easier said than done. The man was built like a brick wall and was twice as solid. I could see Echo and Jason trying to pull him off but knew they were no real match for an alpha. I was faintly aware of my cell phone ringing though it didn't really register.

"So this is how you want it to be huh," Alex growled ",I try to make amends and be the nice guy and this is how you treat me you fucking whore?! I tried to talk to you but as usual you won't let that happen! Oh no Monroe has to turn it into a fucking scene! I'm not letting this go Monroe! It will be a cold day in hell before I let you leave me!" Alex grabbed my jaw in one hand and his service pistol in the other before shouting at Echo and Jason to back off. They did. I don't blame them. I would have told them to. I felt the cold metal dig into my temple and involuntarily flinched but Alex only tightened his grip.

"Tell them to leave," Alex snarled gesturing to Jason and Echo with the weapon.

"Go outside guys," I said flicking my eyes over to them to see their hesitation ",Go. I'll be fine." Jason nodded and drug a very unwilling Echo off with him. There was no use in calling the cops. Hell this bastard was pretty much in charge of them and I knew from first hand experience that they wouldn't do anything.

"I don't want to do this Monroe," Alex whispered ",you just bring out this side in me. Now c'mon baby why don't you give me another chance huh? I want to be with you and our kids. Besides it's not like you have many options. Who the hell would want a crazy omega with two kids past his prime?" ... _Jaden Lafayette..._ Now I can recognize this thought as crazy but he was the first man who had actually shown interest in me outside of a quick fuck. I couldn't muster a response verbally so I shook my head. The gun suddenly dug harder into my temple then I heard a sob. Both myself and Alex's heads snapped up to see where the sound had come from only to see our children standing a few feet away hugging each other and crying. Alex grabbed my arm and yanked me away from the wall before tossing me on the ground in front of the boys who screamed and took a step back. He knelt next to me and grabbed a fistful of my hair while pressing the barrel of the gun to my cheek.

"Now boys there's no reason to be scared," Alex told them ",daddy and papa are just talking somethings out. You see boys papa has been a very bad omega and daddy has to show him the right way to act but your papa is really stubborn and so daddy has to get kinda rough and a little mean sometimes. That's what you do to omegas who don't behave right. Maybe with you two here your papa will behave."

"Leave them out of this Alex," I snapped only to be met with a growl and a rough shove on the back of my head forcing my face down into the carpet. I could feel Alex lean over me and then his breath in my ear. I could still hear the boys crying.

"Keep you fucking mouth shut you whore," Alex hissed into my ear ",one more word out of you and I will mount you in front of them. Is that what you want? Huh? To have our children see how weak and pathetic you are?" _God damn it Monroe just keep your mouth shut!_ I bit down on the inside of my cheek to keep myself quiet. Alex sat back up and continued talking to Aiden and Desmond while still pining me down.

"You see boys omegas are kinda like dogs," Alex continued ",They're loyal, loving and willing to do what ever you say but you gotta train a dog to be that way with rewards and punishments. You see your papa was never trained and he needs to be punished a lot. He needs to be trained on who the master is and that's daddy." I didn't say anything, I just let him go on and kept quiet just hoping I would get out of this alive.

"I think that's quite enough Alex," a deep angry voiced boomed ",now put the gun away and let him up or so help me God I will make it my personal goal to make your life a living hell!" _...Jaden?_ I felt Alex immediately do as he was commanded and I looked up. Sure enough there he was standing in my doorway looking furious. My mind ran a million miles a minute with the questions of how and why but for the moment I was just thankful. I ran forwards and wrapped both of my sobbing boys in a tight hug doing my best to calm them down. I could hear Alex and Jaden talking but couldn't focus on what was being said. Echo and Jason rushed over to me and the boys. Jason helped me calm the boys down while Echo did her best to calm me down.

"You didn't tell me your date was with Jaden Lafayette," Echo whispered in my ear.

"How do you know him," I asked turning to face her ",What is he even doing here?"

"I've known Jade most of my life," Echo admitted with a sheepish smile ",we went to elementary school together and have been good friends since the second grade. I snatched your phone on the way out, I was gonna call Blake of Father Matthew actually, but when I went to look up the number for one of them it rang and I answered. He was really worried about you and you know I'm not a good liar. I told him everything. He asked for the address and then he was here. Him and Alex have some history but I couldn't give you details on it. Please don't be mad."

"I'm so far from mad," I sighed hugging her ",I honestly don't know how this would have turned out if another alpha hadn't showed up." Jason took the boys up to my room and tucked them in assuring them I would be to bed with them before to much longer before hugging me tightly and making his way to his own room. Jaden finally re-entered my home looking utterly exhausted and furious at the same time. Echo hugged me and kissed my cheek before making a comment about me being in far safer hands after which she hugged Jaden and left. I didn't know what to say now that I was alone with him. A huge part of me was ashamed that he'd seen me that way. There was a tense moment of silence before either of us spoke.

"I didn't realize your ex-husband was Alex Baker," Jaden said though his voice seemed strained.

"How do you know him," I asked without thinking.

"I make it a point to know all the dirty cops in the surrounding area," Jaden answered ",and just so you know what I saw changes nothing about how I feel though I am shocked. You didn't strike me as the type to put up with that shit."

"My children were right there," I snapped.

"I didn't mean anything by it Monroe," Jaden said calmly ",I'm just surprised is all. I do understand why you didn't fight back, you're not stupid. Don't misread this okay? Yes I am angry but it's not with you."

"You're angry at him," again I asked without thinking.

"Furious," Jaden practically growled ",the only reason I didn't kill him here was because of your children but make no mistake he puts his hands on you again and I will beat the life out of that man with my bare hands."

"Can I watch," I blurted out. Jaden stared at me for a moment then laughed softly.

"You can help," he said with a chuckle ",however I would like to get the full story of the relationship between the two of you that way I'm not left entirely in the dark should a situation like this arise again in the future." I nodded as Jaden moved to sit on my couch looking completely at home before patting the spot next to him. I sighed and sat next to him not really wanting to tell the story but knowing he'd have to know sooner or later if things got serious. _He IS already serious doofus! What are you talking about IF?!_

"I met Alex when he was about twenty two," I started ",he'd been on the force for a little over a year. I was sixteen and I had run away from home. I was living on the street and turning tricks for money. One night I was out looking for a John when he busted me. He cuffed me and put me in his car but we didn't go to the station instead he found some dark back road. He pulled me out and said that I was pretty but he wanted to see how smart I was, that I had two options. I could either suck his dick and this whole thing would disappear or he could take me in. Well needless to say I took option A. It kinda went on like that for a while; a couple times a week he'd rent a hotel room and we would fuck. I found out I was pregnant a couple months in and he punched me in the stomach until I miscarried. That really should have been a sign but it was almost like I'd developed Stockholm syndrome or something. I found myself having real emotions for this guy. It continued on and when I was eighteen we got married and I got pregnant again with the twins. He got really violent after the boys were born, it was like he was jealous of them. I don't know how many times my kids have seen him threaten me, how many times they've seen him hit me, talk to me like I'm worthless. One night when the boys were about two he had some of his friends over and they were all pretty wasted he grabbed my neck and said if I didn't suck his dick in front of everybody he would smother our kids in their sleep. When I turned twenty one I started going out a lot and sleeping around. There were two guys in particular I'd hook up with regularly. One was an old friend of mine who I've always had a friends with benefits type of relationship with. The other was Blake who just so happened to be Alex's older brother. I'm not proud of it but I felt I didn't have another choice to get back at him. I was too scared at that time to leave. One night about a year ago it all comes to a head. Alex says he wants to have another baby and I should go off birth control. I told him to fuck off and his response was that I didn't get a choice because he had already decided. He had apparently been switching out my birth control with placebos for about a week. He held me down and took what he wanted from me. I cried, it hurt, he didn't stop. When it was over he tried to cuddle with me and I told him not to fucking touch me. That pissed him off. We got into a fight and that night I packed up my kids and I left. The next morning I filed for divorce. Three weeks later I got an abortion."

I glossed over some of the more horrific details as I really didn't want to talk about the whole situation at all but I wanted to be sure Jaden got the truth. Jaden sat there silent for a long moment but I could tell he was not happy with what he had just heard. I could see the muscle in his jaw twitch. He finally took a deep breath and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you for telling me Monroe," Jaden whispered in my ear ",though it does leave me with a bit of a dilemma."

"And what's that," I asked trying to hide the nerves welling up inside of me.

"I don't think I can walk out of that door tonight," Jaden replied shakily. I nuzzled his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"I will be okay," I said doing my best to reassure him ",I can't just spring you on the kids like that Jaden." I could feel him nod against my shoulder before he pulled back and kissed me quickly before resting his forehead against mine. We stayed like that for a while before he finally felt I would be okay enough on my own. I walked him out to his car.

"I plan on taking you out again this Friday," Jaden said quietly as he fiddled with his keys ",if that's okay with you."

"I'd like that," I answered trying not to smile ",though I think I'd like something a little less extravagant than last time. Something a bit more simple like pizza and a movie?"

"I think I can manage that," Jaden chuckled ",although I must insist on you letting me indulge you from time to time." I laughed and nodded. Jaden kissed me goodnight and I made me way back inside. I didn't really sleep. I couldn't after what had happened so I just laid in bed and held my boys thinking about how they were too young to see what they'd seen in their short years. I was worried about what example I was setting for them and could only hope that they learned from my mistakes. I had to try and be better for them. I couldn't keep putting my sons through this. There was a light knock on the door before Jason poked his head in.

"Can I crawl in there with you and the babes," Jason whispered. I told him he could and felt him climb into bed with us. This was all mine, my fucked up little family, it was precious to me. I knew things had to change or else I would lose it all and I couldn't take that chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe's Home for Wayward omega's is back open after an unexpected visitor and Monroe goes to an old friend seeking some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget! Here's a new chapter! Next chapter will pick up right where this one leaves off and It will be out soon I promise!

The week drags on terribly slow though luckily there are no more encounters with Alex. Lysander was released the following day though he didn't speak to me for three. On the third day he showed up at my house. Jason was still at work and my mom had taken the boys out to spoil them which left me home alone when he knocked on the door. He was still pretty mad at me if the look on his face when I opened the door was anything to go by.

"Can I come in," Lysander spoke ",I wanna talk." I stepped out of the way and let him in. He ranted about how terrible I was for calling the cops on him. I didn't interrupt him knowing eventually he'd run out of steam and get to the real reason he was here. Lysander finally stopped talking and flopped on the couch next to me.

"You done," I asked with a small sigh.

"Depends," Lysander replied with a smirk.

"On what," I said having some idea about the answer to my question before I asked it.

"You," Lysander stated as he slid closer to me ",the way I look at it baby doll you gotta do something to prove I should forgive you." Lysander's arms slithered around my waist and up my shirt. His hands felt so nice I had to resist the urge to arch into the touch. A wave of alpha pheromones hit me in the face and I kicked him off of me. He started to yell again but I really couldn't hear him over the blood rushing in my ears. There was a loud knock on my door and I had never been more thankful for a distraction. Lysander opened the door and someone pushed passed him. It was my nephew Kai. _What the hell is he doing here?_ He looked like he'd been crying and had a pretty nasty bruise forming on his left cheek right under his eye.

"Can I stay with you," Kai asked as he came to stand in front if me. I told him to sit which he did before I practically forced Lysander out of my house. This was not a conversation that needed to be had in front of that dick. I walked out of the room to grab an ice pack and when I returned I was greeted with the image of my darling nephew crying.

"What happened," I asked as I handed him the ice pack.

"Mom's new boyfriend hit me," Kai explained ",I can't stay there anymore. Monroe please let me stay! I'll take care of the boys and do all the cleaning and-"

"Hold up baby man," I sighed effectively ending his pleading ",you don't have to do that. Yes you can stay. No I won't tell your mom or grandma where you are. I'm sure you remember the rules but we are going to have a quick refresher. Okay?" Kai nodded quietly. This wasn't the first time the kid had runaway from home and I'd given him shelter. I did it for quite a few of the local kids actually. That was the main reason that despite there only being two adults and two children who regularly lived in my home I refused to down size from the giant plantation house. I never knew who would drop in and for how long. That being said there were rules to stay in my home but they were all kinda common knowledge things like go to school, pick up after yourself and help out around the house. I told Kai his old room was free and he headed up the stairs with his small bag of possessions. From past experience I knew Kai was just the beginning and that over the next week several teens would be showing up on my door looking for shelter. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and looked to see who it was. _Of course it's my sister._

"Yes Cassidy," I sighed into the phone.

"I know Kai is there," my sister growled ",send him home."

"Number one he's not here," I snapped ",and number two even if he was it would be a cold day in hell before I willingly sent him to live with a heroin addict who is living with an abusive gang banger boyfriend."

"I'll call the cops Monroe," Cassidy yelled.

"Do it," I yelled back ",I'll show them the proof I have that you and your boyfriend sell illegal drug out of your house." It was around this time my mother came through the front door with my boys. I nodded at her and turned my attention back to the conversation at hand.

"You can't do that," Cassidy screeched ",Kai will wind up in foster care if you do."

"Actually I can," I snarled ",and you're dumber than I thought if you really think I would let that kid wind up in foster care Cass!" I hung up on her after that and threw my phone on to the couch. My mother was staring at me from across the room with her arms crossed disapprovingly over her chest but she didn't say anything for once.

"You can't save all of them baby," my mom finally spoke up after a minute.

"Maybe not but I can try," I sighed ",he showed up here bruised Momma I can't send him back there. Please don't tell Cass." She nodded and left as the boys yapped on happily about how fun their day had been and how excited they were that Kai was here whom had suddenly reappeared as if he'd heard the boys talking about him. He played with the boys while I got a jump on dinner. Jason returned home at some point and made his way into the kitchen to help me cook.

"I guess Monroe's Home for Wayward Omegas is open again," Jason quipped.

"I guess so," I replied.

* * *

I was awoken the next night at nearly three in the morning to frantic banging on my front door. I grunted unhappily and pulled myself out of bed and to the door. Sure enough there were two of the local boys I looked after standing there with their bags.

"Tyler, Leo not that I don't love you two but do you have any idea what time it is," I sighed resisting the urge to snap at the two obviously scared boys.

"We're sorry it's so late," Tyler spoke up ,"but my dad just pulled me out of bed by my hair. He found my make up and said that no boy of his was gonna be a fairy. I couldn't stay there you know what he's like." I sighed because I did indeed know what his father was like. He was from an era where omega's were still a rarity and as such had no rights however nowadays they were about as common as any other person and had most of the same rights...most.

"What's your excuse," I asked turning to look at Leo. He was the smaller of the two boys and reminded me a lot of Kai. Both boys were rather small for their age, sporting blond hair and blue eyes, coming from drug addict parents. Tyler on the other hand was quite tall with a mane of copper curls and freckles dotting his face.

"My mom disappeared yesterday," Leo shrugged ",and I don't wanna stay there with her boyfriend." I nodded and stepped to the side to allow both of them in before getting a good look at them. Both boys were dirty and on the thinner side which is how they tended to show up at my house.

"Either of you have dinner," I asked though I already knew the answer. Both of them said no which I knew they would. I told them to sit at the table and made them each a grilled cheese and some reheated veggie soup from dinner. They unsurprisingly ate their food rather quickly.

"Both of you get a shower before you go to bed," I said ",you're filthy." They both nodded and trudged themselves up the stairs to the bathroom. I cleaned up the kitchen and then flopped myself back into bed though now I was practically wide awake. _I'll bet another one shows up in the morning. Let's see Kai, Leo and Tyler are here that only leaves Malcolm and Briar._ I groaned before pushing myself out of bed and getting dressed in a pair of old faded jeans and a ratty t-shirt. My mind wasn't going to let me stay in the house so I didn't. There was a local place called The Garden of Eden it was essentially a brothel full of omegas however no one was forced to do anything they didn't want to. As a matter of fact all of the workers there had chosen to be there and got to keep sixty percent of what they made (the other forty went to the house) and they were free to leave at anytime. Hell they even would help you find another job when you left. It wasn't a bad place and it was all run by this alpha woman named Seline. I'd worked at the Garden for a while when I was younger and Seline and I had become quite close. She was one of the few alphas I actually trusted. I pulled up to the old Victorian and made my way inside. Seline was standing in the foyer when I entered and she gave me a warm smile.

"Monroe darling," Seline said as she pulled me into a hug ",to what do I owe this pleasure? Don't tell me your coming back to work here? I know why don't we discus this over tea." I nodded and followed her outside to the garden area. It was well lit with all sorts of lanterns hanging from the trees to cast a warm romantic glow. Seline's skin looked even more golden and bronzed under the soft lighting. I knew she was of some Arabian decent though I didn't know what. She didn't talk about her family or where she came from. I was pulled out of my musings by a warm cup of sweet smelling tea being place in front of my face. I accepted the cup and smiled.

"All these years and you still remember how I like my tea," I joked.

"Of course I do," Seline responded with another warm smile as she tossed a lock of her long dark hair off her shoulder ",so what brings you here in the middle of the night?"

"Two of my lost boys woke me up," I sighed ",and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Is that all," Seline inquired taking a sip of her own tea.

"No," I said sheepishly ",I've met someone and I wanted to get your opinion."

"Tell me all about him."

"He's so much better than me Seline. I'm not even worthy to stand in the same room with this guy let alone date him. He's really smart and handsome and everything about him oozes power and money and for some reason I can't figure out he's already pretty serious about me. I thought I'd fucked everything up when I tried to get in his pants on our first date and he shot me down but Alex showed up at my place like the next day and Echo called him to help me out because apparently they are old friends. He's a lawyer and owns some high end nightclubs. He's really serious about wanting a real relationship with me but I'm so fucking torn. Half of me is over the moon that he seems to be in this for me and not just a quick fuck and I just want to go all omega on him but the other half of me is just thinking he's playing with me, that he's got some motive behind all of this and as soon as he gets what he wants I'm gonna be left high and dry. I don't know what to do." Seline placed a comforting hand on my back and pulled me a little closer to her before maneuvering me so my head rested against her chest and both of her arms were curled around me.

"Oh Monroe," she breathed ",I highly doubt this man is out to hurt you. I know you've suffered a great deal at the hands of many an alpha but I don't think this man will be another one. Don't get so deep into that pretty little twisted head of yours that you begin to invent things out of fear. You can't move forward if you don't take a risk and trust someone. Let this man love you. It sounds like he wants to. Honestly if this was him trying to use you I find it unlikely he would have come to defend you from Alex. Don't sell yourself short either. You are a beautiful person inside and out with many talents and a lot to bring to a relationship. He is not better than you simply because he has more money. You are such a kind person and there are a few young men at your home right now who would back me up on that so don't put yourself down. When are you supposed to see him next?"

"Tomorrow," I replied ",or uhm tonight I guess it would be."

"What's his name," Seline asked as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Jaden Lafayette," I answered. I heard Seline give a startled giggle.

"Oh my goodness Monroe," Seline said with a shake of her head ",you certainly know how to pick them. I've done business with Jaden a good bit and I can assure you that your fears are completely misplaced. I'm not going to say the man is a saint because Lord knows I've seen plenty of evidence to the contrary but he will treat you well and he's not the type to have an ulterior motive in a romantic relationship. That being said you should know that just by me telling you he's worked with me is a sign he's not all that he seems. He's can be a very dangerous man Monroe. He's involved with some less than legal activities."

"Like what," I asked looking up at Seline.

"It's not my place to tell you," she responded with a soft smile ",but I'm sure if you ask he will answer." I nodded and finished my tea before making my way back home and into my bed. Morning came with another knock on the door from another one of my lost boys. It was Malcolm this time. He was very thin which was unusual for him as he did tend to be on the thicker side, his dark brown curls were matted and greasy, he was covered in bruises and when his fearful big brown doe eyes looked at me my heart shattered. He burst into tears and practically threw himself into my arms. I held him close and finally after what felt like an agonizingly long time got him to calm down and tell me what happened. That jackass boyfriend of his (well ex boyfriend now) had been manipulating him into doing cam shows for money. Apparently he'd asked some friends over to and let them have turns with Malcolm over the course of a week all of which was live streamed for money.

"You can stay here baby," I reassured the shaking young boy in my arms ",I won't let him hurt you. Do you wanna get a shower?"

"Yes," Malcolm croaked ",I haven't had a bath since the last time they...yeah." I nodded and helped him inside. While he was in the shower I told Jason what happened.

"You let him take a shower," Jason asked sounding shocked ",Monroe he should go to the police and press charges on those guys."

"It won't change anything Jason," I replied already not liking this conversation.

"Monroe," Jason snapped ",he needs to go to the police and right now all the evidence of what happened to him is getting washed down the drain."

"You don't get it," I screamed back ",you have never been in that position! You have no idea how humiliating that exam is. The interview is just as bad. They want every little single detail about it. They make you relive one of the worst experiences in your life and then they probably won't even catch the guy. Above and beyond that the cops just look at an omega filing a rape charge as a joke. They don't see us as people Jason! They see us as something to keep their cocks warm and pump out babies! You're damn right I let him shower because all the evidence of what happened to him will not be washed down that drain and I am not going to push him to do something ,that I have had proven to me firsthand, will only make the trauma worse!" Jason recoiled from me and looked down quite obviously ashamed of himself. We didn't say another word on the subject and continued to cook breakfast. Leo was the first to come down the stairs and investigate the smell of food.

"Bacon," Leo asked peering into the frying pan.

"Yes bacon," I replied ",now go sit down." He did as instructed and the other boys soon flooded into the dining room. They were all quite happy to see Malcolm and I was relieved to over hear he was finishing up his high school classes online. _At least he can stay here and not have to worry about school because of those bastards._ After everyone ate Jason rushed off to work, Leo and Kai were off to school, Malcolm had curled up on the couch with a movie and I offered Tyler a ride to work as I loaded the twins into my car.

"So what are you doing now," I finally asked Tyler after dropping Aiden and Desmond off at school.

"I'm working as a waiter," he sighed ",they pay is lousy though and they keep cutting my hours."

"You know we are looking for someone to do some stuff around the shop," I replied ",small stuff like answer the phone, take appointments, stock body jewelry, sweep and it doesn't pay much but it's pretty easy work and I can put in a good word for you with my boss."

"Would you," Tyler responded hopefully "I'd really appreciate it." I nodded as I dropped him off in front of the restaurant he had directed me to then made my way off to my own job. As soon as I walked in could feel there was a heavy tension in the air and as I approached the front desk to look at my day I saw why. Danny the shop asshole was having a glaring match with one of our newer artists Ash. I liked Ash she was an older omega, mother of two boys in their teens, she was a kind person who didn't look the part of an tattoo artist as she didn't have many tattoos her self but her work was good. She was also pretty hard to piss off so to be treated to her trying to burn a hole clean through Danny's head with just her eyes was something else. I looked down at the appointment book and something under Ash's name caught my eye. "Requested that old omega bitch" was scrawled in red pen next to a client's name. _Oof!_ I'd had Danny leave comments like that for me multiple times when he got pissy that a person wanted to book with myself over him so I wasn't exactly surprised but I also understood why Ash was pissed.

"Danny," I sighed as I turned to glare at the alpha as well ",that's uncalled for and have half a mind to show Darrel."

"Fuck off," Danny snapped at me ",not my fault you omegas are to sensitive to take a joke."

"I'm not sensitive," I responded cooly ",you're just an asshole. It's not a joke it's a nasty comment. Honestly I would expect to hear something like that out of a high school cheerleader not a forty year old grown ass man."

"You know Monroe I think I know what your problem is," Danny sneered as he advanced towards me in an attempt to be menacing.

"That's enough Daniel leave him alone," Ash snapped as Danny came to stand directly in front of me.

"It's good Ash," I chuckled ",I wanna hear this. So you think you know what my problem is?"

"Yeah I do," Danny smirked ",it's been so long since you had a proper fuck by an alpha you forgot where your place is. You're really only good for a pretty face and a tight cunt though I'd bet it was a lot tighter before those babies. I think maybe I could remind you of where you belong." Danny leaned in close to me and I smirked before I reached a hand between us and grabbed his junk as tightly as I could. He yelped in pain and tried to push my hand off.

"Let me tell you something fucker," I snapped ",I'm sick and tired of your sexist bullshit. The only thing wrong with me currently is your fuckin attitude and if you come at me like that again I will rip your balls off and feed them to you am I clear?" Danny nodded and I released the vice grip I had on him. The work day went smoothly after that. I did put in a good word for Tyler and Darrel told me to have him come in. I picked up the boys from school on my way home. Malcolm was sitting on the couch with an old laptop in front of him when I walked in the door.

"Briar is here," Malcolm said softly while not removing his eyes from the screen ",I'm just finishing up an assignment."

"That's fine can I trust the lot of you to watch the boys until Jason gets home," I asked.

"Sure thing Roe," Malcolm nodded finally looking up at me ",what's up?"

"I got a date tonight," I replied.

"No way," Malcolm said with a big smile ",that's great Monroe! I'm so happy for you!"

"It's about damn time too," a higher pitched voice chirped from behind me. I spun around to see Briar standing at the end of the stairs with a big smile and a busted lip. _His boyfriend mus have hit him again._

"Who knows I might even stay the night," I joked.

"You should," Briar giggled as he walked over to me ",you need some prime alpha dick."

"Ew Briar," Malcolm whined ",don't be gross!" I ruffled Briar's faded purple hair and he smiled up at me with his adorable gap toothed smile. I slipped away from the boys and flung myself into my bed. As much as I didn't want to admit it Danny and Briar may have had a point about the whole getting laid thing. It had been a long time. It was just getting Jaden to do it that seemed to be the problem but I normally found a way to get what I wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I'm back! I'm not going to make any promises as to when the next chapter will be but I'm back and with smut. I hope you all will forgive my absence.

I let my mind drift to some of my more explicit thoughts and I unconsciously wound up with my hand in my pants pushed passed my dick and playing with my cunt. _I'll bet he's kinky. God's I really fucking hope so. I wonder how big his dick really is._ I held back a moan as I pushed two of my fingers inside myself. I whimpered as I began to pump my fingers in and out of myself as hard as I could. The inner theater of my mind had some highly pornographic ultra kinky fantasy playing. Images of a bruising grip, rough and dominating sex and bite marks left on my neck flooded my mind. God I couldn't remember the last time I had wanted an alpha so badly. The smell of slick started to fill my room as well as the wet sounds of my fingers pushing in and out of me. I was getting pretty close to the edge when I was pulled out of my fantasies by my phone ringing. I growled in irritation as I reached to it with my free hand and answered with out checking who it was before pressing it to my face.

"Hello," I snapped a little breathlessly into the phone as I continued to try and get myself off.

"Did I catch you at a bad time," Jaden's voice chuckled on the other end of the phone. _Oh fuck!_

"Oh uhm no," I giggled nervously as I hastily pulled my fingers out of my pussy ",I was just uh...reading. What's up?"

"I was just calling to let you know the plans for the evening but if you're otherwise occupied," Jaden replied.

"No I'm fine," I hastily replied ",what are the plans?"

"I found a drive in theater I thought we could go to and catch a scary movie then get pizza," Jaden answered ",how's that sound?"

"Fun," I giggled ",sounds great." I hung up with him and pushed myself off my bed then began to rummage through my closet for something to wear. I settled on a pair of jeans that were on the older side as well as a bit too tight, a Motley Crue t-shirt and a pair of Converse. Jaden showed up on time and was thankfully dressed down. He kissed my hand same as last time and I had to force myself to not think where said hand had been not all that long ago. He walked me to the car which was a different one from the one he'd picked me up in last time. It was also one I immediately recognized as a 1958 metallic red Plymouth Fury.

"I can't believe you own a Christine," I said gaping at the car.

"Believe it baby," Jaden chuckled as he opened my door for me. I shook my head and slid into the vehicle. The drive in was actually pretty close to my house which surprised the hell out of me. The movie seemed to be a very cliche horror film that I wasn't interested in which was exactly why I was nibbling on Jaden's ear for attention. I pushed myself into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jaden opened his mouth to probably tell me this wasn't appropriate but I silenced him by pressing my lips to his. I expected him to push me off but he didn't instead he wrapped a strong arm around my waist while resting his other hand on my thigh. Before I knew it we were making out in his car like a couple of horny teenagers ,not that I really minded, and I somehow found myself straddling his lap with both of his hands groping my ass. A car door slammed next to us and Jaden jerked away from me to take a look around. There was a woman standing by the car next to us that was giving us a judgemental and disapproving look. Jaden rolled down his window and smiled up at her.

"Hello ma'am," he said pleasantly ",is there a problem?"

"That is no way for an omega to act," she snapped at Jaden ",the two of you are in a public place. It's your job as an alpha to make sure that it behaves and you are failing. No alpha wants a whore." _Oh you old bat I am NOT an IT!_

"First of all," I snarled back ",I am not an it you old bitch and secondly from where I'm seated it feels like he still wants me just fine. Don't you big daddy?" I rolled my his against Jaden's to further drill home my point. I watched as he gripped my hips and bit down on whatever heavenly noise wanted to bubble up his throat before turning his attention back to the now extremely angry woman.

"That one is going to give you nothing but trouble," she said continuing to talk as if I wasn't there ",I'd suggest you nip it in the bud and train it properly or else some other alpha will."

"Excuse you ma'am," Jaden responded in a deceptively calm manner ",but my partner has already told you not to refer to him as an it and now I am asking you the same furthermore I did not ask for nor do I want you ignorant and outdated opinion on how to deal with my partner. I find everything you've said up to this point extremely offensive and sexist as well as misguided. I'm quite fond of him the way he is and as such see no need for any correction of his behavior. Finally the fact you implied that he was a whore because we were making out is disgusting and it's that mentality that has polluted society today." The woman made a noise of shock and disgust before storming off.

"Now where were we," I asked with a giggle as I once again rolled my hips against Jaden's.

"Come to daddy," Jaden practically purred in response before pulling me into another searing kiss. _Oh that's going to be a thing! Daddy kink unlocked!_ I giggled a bit deliriously into the kiss while I tangled my hands in Jaden's hair. I felt his hands creep under the edge of my shirt and tangled my fingers with his as a way to halt any further exploration. It wasn't that I was ashamed of my body exactly but I wasn't entirely confident with it either. After the kids Alex would monitor what I ate to an extreme about because he wanted me to get back in shape quickly all it did in the long run was make me extremely unhealthy as well as self-conscious. _God does he even know what pregnancy does to an omega's body? Ugh the lights are totally staying off tonight._ A small nip to my ear jerked me out of my thoughts. Jaden smiled up at me mischievously before giving me a playful smack on my ass.

"Movie's over," he said ",I could go for some food." I nodded and crawled out of his lap and back over to my seat. The pizzeria was a little hole in the wall boasting authentic New York style pizza. Jaden ordered for the both of us.

"May I ask you something," Jaden spoke after a moment of silence.

"You just did," I replied with a smirk ",but go ahead."

"Did you actually give birth to your children," Jaden asked. _That is certainly not what I was expecting..._

"Yes I did," I replied a bit uncomfortably ",why do you ask?"

"You're very thin," Jaden answered honestly ",you would be thin for an omega who hasn't had children but even more so for one who has."

"Number one," I retorted trying to stop the irritation from bleeding into my voice ",not all omegas who have children are overweight and number two I've always been small. I'm five five meaning I'm not exactly built for bulk."

"I'm well aware not all omegas who have children are overweight," Jaden responded calmly ",they do however on average tend to be a bit thicker and I'm not implying there is anything wrong with that. I've also noticed you are petite but I think even you are aware you could stand to gain a little weight Monroe. Not to be rude but how much do you weigh?"

"Last time I checked I was like a hundred," I sighed while I picked nervously at my napkin. I knew he was right I was under weight but it wasn't entirely my fault.

"You do realize a minimum healthy weight for your height is one hundred and fifteen correct," he asked sounding a bit shocked.

"Yes I'm aware," I snapped ",look I have a doctor okay. I'm doing everything I can to try and gain some healthy weight. I know where this line of questioning goes and no I don't have an eating disorder. The only time in my whole life I refused to eat was after I tried to kill myself when I was fifteen and was in the psych ward for three months." Jaden stared at me for a long moment with a small look of shock on his face and for a second I didn't understand why then it dawned on me what I'd just blurted out and I slumped down in my seat and covered my face with my hands. _Way to go idiot! Now he knows I'm crazy!_ I opened my mouth to try and explain myself but he stopped me.

"I'm very sorry Monroe," Jaden said sincerely ",I didn't mean to offend you. I was just concerned about you but if you say you are actively working on it under the supervision of a doctor then I will but out." Our pizza showed up almost immediately after that. I grabbed a slice and took a large bite because part of me was still trying to prove a point. The incident was left alone and nearly forgotten as we finished the rest of our meal with far more pleasant conversation before once again ending the evening at Jaden's house where the thought finally occurred to me he never acknowledged the second part of what I said. The pair of us were sitting in his living room chatting over a drink when it popped into my head.

"You never actually acknowledged all of what I said at dinner," I blurted out.

"What do you mean," Jaden asked as he turned in his seat to better look at me.

"I mean the part where I said I tried to kill myself," I replied ",you didn't say anything."

"Monroe," Jaden sighed heavily ",I'm not a moron. You have two very visible vertical scars on your wrists that I did notice but figured it was better for me not to bring it up. It was a shock to hear you were so young I won't deny that but it's also not going to run me off. If you would like to talk about it I will listen."

"I was struggling with undiagnosed bi-polar disorder and depression," I said with a shrug ",honestly it was one of the best things for me because I was finally able to get some of the help I desperately needed. Of course those are only two of the things on the list of shit that's wrong with the Monroe."

"And the rest," Jaden asked taking a sip of his wine.

"Acute social anxiety, ADHD, ODD, PTSD and some other letters I'm sure I've missed," I chuckled ",there's a lot wrong with my head. Think you can hash it?"

"Stop saying there's something wrong with you," Jaden said with the slightest hint of a growl seeping into his voice ",it would be impossible for you to live through what you have and come out completely unscathed but above and beyond that everyone has their own problems within them that they struggle with. You are no different. The brain is an organ just like any other and as such can be susceptible to illness."

"How do you know Seline," I asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Nice segue," Jaden retorted ",I do work with her every now and then. How do you know her?"

"I used to work at the Garden," I said with a smile ",she's become one of my closest friends next to Echo whom you also mysteriously know. I was up the other night and decided to stop by and see her. I started talking about you. She said you were a good time but that you were involved in less than legal activities. I won't ask what but I will ask if I should be worried."

"Not really," Jaden chuckled ",no one is foolish enough to try and put a hit on me or those I care about if that's what you're getting at and I can promise I will do everything in my power to protect you." I nodded and glanced around his living room trying to get a scope of how big his home really was when he offered to give me a tour. It was huge easily bigger than my place which was saying something. There were paintings hung throughout most of the home but the plain white walls had my itching to draw on them. I was finding that Jaden was a bit strange which made me feel a bit more comfortable around him since I wasn't the only weirdo between the two of us. He collected antique Ouija boards, medical equipment, and jewelry just to list a few of his interests. He was skeptical to show me at first but after telling him about my rather extensive taxidermy collection he conceded. After some further persuasion I got him to show me his bedroom. It was simple, sleek, modern and seemed to fit his personality entirely. The walls were slate gray, the floor was some form of dark wood, the bed was a massive black platform bed draped in white sheets but the most eye catching part was the massive floor to ceiling window that spanned the length of the room opposite the door. I found myself looking out at the cityscape. It held its own beauty in it's never ending neon and glittering lights though I still missed the melody of croaking alligators and buzzing cicadas. I wasn't fully aware I'd been staring until Jaden spoke.

"Like the view," he asked as he leaned against the glass.

"I do actually," I answered ",I don't see the city that often so I tend to forget how beautiful it can be."

"You're beautiful," Jaden replied.

"I'm glad one of us thinks so," I sighed as I turned to him with a small smile. Jaden didn't say anything he merely continued to lean against the glass and sip his wine while staring at me. Now I will never admit to this but I did love the feeling of someone's eyes on me, a part of me liked to be the center of attention that however didn't mean I was entirely used to the feel. It didn't help that there was another part of myself that was busy telling me how worthless and pathetic I was while listing off every single flaw I had. It's this weird thing where I kinda hate myself but I also kinda think I'm the best thing ever. Jaden's eyes very obviously traveled down my body as I stepped towards him.

"Like the view," I asked mimicking his earlier question.

"Very much so," Jaden replied huskily.

"You gonna do something about it big daddy or are you just stand there and keep staring," I said sweeping my eyes up his frame to meet his gaze. Jaden and I locked eyes for a moment that seemed to stretch on forever. I knew how he felt and that I was pushing my luck but I figured it was worth a shot. Jaden straightened himself up before placing his glass somewhere off to the side then closed the small distance between us. I leaned my back against the window to stare up at him as I saw his mouth open to most likely tell me that wasn't going to happen before shutting it and staring back down at me. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "fuck it" under his breath before grabbing me by the neck and hauling me into a bruising kiss. It was the kind I loved where it was mostly tongue and teeth battling for dominance. I knew it was most likely a battle I would lose but that had never deterred me before. It didn't last long however before Jaden sank his teeth into my lower lip before snaking a hand into my hair and jerking my head back.

"I want you to strip then turn around and place your hands on the window," Jaden growled out ",can you do that for me pretty boy?" I nodded the best I could then he let me go. I took my time getting undressed as I did enjoy to be a bit of a tease. _Looks like he's gonna see those stretch marks after all. Oh fucking well._ I took a deep breath and slowly peeled my shirt off before tossing it off to the side. Next came the jeans and I did my best to make a bit of a show of me wiggling out of them. I kicked them off to the side then hooked my fingers into the band of my underwear. I felt a wave of anxiety try to crawl its way up my spine but I swallowed it down. _No turning back. You got this._ I finally slid my underwear off before kicking them over to the pile of the rest of my clothing. I spread my legs a bit then bent at the waist and pressed my hands against the glass. I heard Jaden give what sounded like a groan somewhere behind me then felt one of his hands on the back of my leg.

"Did those hurt," he asked as he gently ran his fingers over the tattoos on the backs of my thighs.

"Not really," I answered sounding more put together than I actually felt.

"Too bad it's dark," Jaden replied as he continued to caress my thighs ",I can't see them clearly."

"Left says lucky right says you," I breathed out.

"How very appropriate," he chuckled as he ran his hands up over my backside ",you've got an amazing body. You're so fucking pretty it's almost sickening." Jaden's hands continued to roam over my body for a while longer. One of Jaden's hands made its way up my chest where it grabbed one of my nipple rings and twisted while I gasped and arched into the touch. His hand moved from my chest to grip the base of my throat. Jaden gave it a firm squeeze and I couldn't suppress the groan that tore from my mouth. I more so felt him chuckle rather than actually heard it before his hands settled on my hips. He rocked his hips forward and I could feel that he was hard under his jeans. He began to kiss and nip up my neck while he continued to roll his hips against me.

"You know," I breathed out ",even though I am loving this I believe it would be much more comfortable if we were both naked."

"Do you now," Jaden growled softly as he sucked a hickey onto my neck ",I think I might just have to agree with you. Don't move." He pulled away from me taking his warmth with him. I wanted nothing more to turn and watch him strip but I remained bent over with my hands on the glass. It felt like he was taking his sweet time before he finally returned and began to kiss up my spine. Jaden's teeth sank into the meat at the top of my shoulder and I practically fucking keened. That's also about the time I felt a large drop of slick slide down my inner thigh. Jaden ran his hand up the inside of my thigh and I could feel him smirking against my throat before slipping his fingers inside of me.

"Oh shit," I gasped out as I rolled my hips against his fingers. That seemed to egg him on as he started to thrust his fingers inside of me. I tried to ignore the wet noises that my body was making and rolled my hips again. It'd been far too long since anybodies finger but my own had been inside of me. Jaden rutted against my thigh and I could feel just how hard he was. I could see his dick but from what I could feel it felt big, not intimidatingly so but big enough to feel a bit of a stretch. Jaden's fingers continued to pull whimpers out of me as I rocked back against them. Jaden slipped a third finger into me and I whined as a gush of slick poured against his hand. He continued to kiss my neck though now he had become a bit rougher. I could feel that there was going to be several hickeys on my neck.

"Damn," Jaden panted softly ",I can smell you. You're so fucking wet I wont even need lube. You're on birth control right" I nodded and made a noise agreement as I continued to ride his fingers. Then suddenly they were being pulled out of me and I couldn't stop the whine that rose out of my throat. I could feel Jaden shift behind me. One of his larger hands gripped my hip and then I felt his cock slowly start to slide inside of me. _Oh fucking hell that's good._ I practically screamed once he bottomed out.

"Shit baby," he purred against my ear ",you've got the tightest pussy I've ever felt." I whimpered and tried to rock my hips against him. Jaden's other hand slid up to my shoulder while keeping the other locked on my hip as he started to thrust into me. His cock was honestly the best thing I'd ever felt, it filled me so perfectly. His pace started agonizingly slow and that was not something I would tolerate. I whined and rocked back against him hoping he would get the message but he held me still and continued his leisurely pace. That didn't last much longer though as his pace began to pick up. His grip on me was so tight I was sure I would have some bruises to show along with the hickeys. I was moaning and rambling barely aware of the words leaving my mouth. His hand shifted from my shoulder to the back of my head. He grabbed a large fistful of my hair and jerked my head up so I was staring out the window. He pulled back a bit and smacked my ass putting a good deal of force into it.

"Oh fuck yes daddy," I moaned before I could really think about what I was saying. Thankfully it seemed to spur Jaden on as he began to start truly pounding into me. He tugged harder on my hair sending a pleasant sting through my scalp. I heard him growl as he slapped my ass again even harder than last time. He reattached his lips to my neck and bit down. His hand slipped from my hip and wrapped around my cock. He began to pump me in time with his thrusts. I tried to hold out as long as possible but Jaden was close and he was determined to made sure I finished first.

"Come on baby," Jaden growled ",come for daddy." After that I was done for. I screamed as my vision whited out and my back arched and almost impossible angle. Jaden fucked me through it before finding his own release. He slowly pulled out of me once he started to go soft and picked me up before carrying me to his bed. I was still a bit dazed as he laid me on the cool sheets before climbing in next to me. He pulled me into his chest and kissed the top on my head.

"We left a mess," I mumbled sleepily.

"We can get a shower in the morning," Jaden said nuzzling my cheek ",and I have a cleaning lady who will take care of the rest." I mumbled something about him being a spoiled rich boy before the pair of us drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look! Another update! What is this madness?! I've been writing my ass off and this might be the last update for the year we will see. I hope you enjoy and don't hate me too much. I promise it gets happy again! Monroe needs love! I've also started writing Jason his own story because he is honestly a cinnamon roll. He needs love too! Sorry for my rambling! Please enjoy. Also your comments make me happy every time I see them.

When I woke up the next morning I instantly noticed there was something or rather someone missing from the bed with me. I sat up and frowned as I stared at the empty space next to me. _Damn. Looks like he hit it and bolted. Shoulda fucking known._ I wrapped the blanket tightly around myself for a moment. _Guess I'd better go. He probably doesn't want me hanging around here now._ I was about to get up out of bed and clean myself up before I tried to find a way home when the bedroom door opened. Jaden walked in wearing a pair of sweat pants and holding two heaping plates of food.

"Good morning beautiful," he said cheerily ",I thought you might be hungry." He set one of the plates down in my lap and crawled back into bed next to me.

"You can cook," I asked looking at the plate of eggs, bacon and waffles in front of me.

"Well," Jaden said hesitantly ",no. I have someone who cooks for me."

"Spoiled rich boy," I snickered before taking a bite. Regardless of who made the food it was very good and I seemed to be starving.

"I'm assuming after you eat you'll probably want a shower," Jaden asked around a mouthful of waffle.

"Only if you'll join me," I purred leaning into his chest.

"Gladly," Jaden chuckled as he placed a slightly sticky kiss on my cheek. We ate breakfast in bed together. It was nice. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt this close to someone so quickly. Okay that wasn't entirely true but that relationship had not been a real shining example of love to begin with. With Jaden it was different. There was an affection in his eyes, a warmth to his touch I'd never felt but now that I had it was like craved it. _Ew! Gross! I think I'm catching feelings! Make it stop!_ After breakfast the two of us rather unwillingly separated ourselves from the comfort of the bed. The bathroom, much like everything else in this home, was overly extravagant boasting polished marble floors, a large walk in shower and a claw footed soaker tub. I repressed a snort along with the urge to call Jaden on being extra while he made himself busy starting the shower. I caught sight of my reflection and began mentally cataloguing the bruises left on my body. My neck was covered in hickeys and bite marks and my ass still bore a rather impressive hand print.

"Shower's ready," Jaden called over to me snapping my away from my thoughts. I smiled back and gladly joined him under the hot spray of water. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I tilted my head back against his shoulder which he saw as an opportunity to began leaving hickeys on the other side of my neck while rutting his half hard cock against my back.

"You're insatiable," I giggled as I tangled a hand in his hair ",I thought the whole point of a shower was to get clean."

"It is," Jaden replied ",but since you're making me break all the rules anyway I thought we could have some fun before I have to take you home. Unless of course you're opposed for a repeat of last night." I twisted in his grasp and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't as heated as the night before, there was more softness to it. Jaden slid his hands down my back to grip my ass as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I was not normally so big on the french kissing but with Jaden it wasn't terrible. I looped a leg around his waist and rolled my hips as best I could against him. I already wanted him back inside of me. I nipped at his bottom lip and rocked my hips forward, rubbing out cocks together, in an attempt to get him to pick up the pace but he wasn't doing any such thing which left me with no choice but to take the situation into my own hands. I made sure I had a good grip on both his shoulders and used it to push myself up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. His hands instantly moved to grip my thighs and he took a step forward which pinned me between him and the slick wall of the shower.

"Not that kissing you isn't great," I purred squeezing my thighs around his waist ",but you need to learn I am extremely impatient. So would you kindly stop dragging this out and fuck me already."

"Demanding little thing aren't you," he chuckled rolling his hips forward so I could feel that he was fully hard ",so not only do I have to teach you patience I must teach you manners as well."

"That can come later," I growled back at him. I knew I was wet already as that was rarely a problem for me. I knew he wanted the same thing I did but it seemed he was enjoying playing with me.

"Now now," Jaden purred as he nipped up my neck ",what do you say when you want something?"

"Now," I demanded wiggling my hips trying to get him inside me. I was promptly rewarded with a firm smack to my ass that should have been painful but more so felt incredible.

"Try again," he growled directly in my ear. _Oh shit._

"Please," I whimpered rolling my hips again.

"Good boy," Jaden whispered in my ear before finally sinking back into me. A groan tore itself from my throat as I raked my nails down Jaden's back. He kept his pace steady and almost gentle that was until I grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back from my neck.

"I swear to God if you don't fuck me properly I will wrestle you to the floor," I growled. I wasn't expecting him to growl back and wrap his hand around my throat, not tight enough to stop my breathing but tight enough to make it difficult. Regardless it got the desired effect as I once again had that amazing cock pounding into me only this time it was perfectly coupled with that firm grip on my neck. Once again my mouth began running before my brain could catch it leaving me begging for "more" and "harder". Jaden pulled out of me and I didn't even try to stop myself from whining. Before I had the chance to ask him why he'd stopped he was tugging one my legs from his waist and pulling it over his shoulder. _Good fucking thing I'm flexible dude!_ He pushed back into me much more roughly than I was expecting leaving me gasping. He was able to get deeper than before. _This man is a genius._ Our lips crashed together mimicking the fucking we were actually doing. Everything was wet and slippery and fucking perfect. The wet slap of skin on skin coupled with my moaning sounded like something out of a filthy porno. Jaden's teeth once again sank into my neck and I clawed down his back.

"Jesus baby," Jaden grunted into my throat ",you keep doing that I'm not gonna last."

"I don't care," I mewled back ",I want you to cum inside me again." Jaden mumbled a curse into my collar bone but didn't stop plunging that magnificent cock in and out of me. I felt his hand tighten around my throat as his pace sped up brutally. My nails sank into his shoulders and my body began to climb higher towards my breaking point.

"You know Monroe," Jaden purred in my ear ",I think I've found my new favorite past time. Fucking this sweet little cunt on every surface in my home." I let out a strangled moan and my back began to arch off the wall. Jaden released my throat and once I took in my first proper breath of air my orgasm tore through me like a fucking freight train. I was faintly aware of my screams reverberating on the bathroom walls. I must have scratched down Jaden's back again because not to shortly after he was cursing and spilling into me. He slowly pulled out of me and helped me stand on my rather shaky legs while we finished our shower. Once the two of us were clean and dried Jaden carried me back into his room.

"I can walk you know," I giggled as he plopped me back onto his bed.

"I'm aware," he smiled ",did it ever occur to you that I might like carrying you around?"

"No," I sighed ",but it did just occur to me I don't have anything to wear home."

"I've got you covered," he replied with a smirk before tossing a pair of sweat pants and sweater at me. The sweat pants fit which made me wonder why he had them in the first place but the sweater was obviously his. _Big mistake. Mine now. I hope you didn't want this back._ I gathered up my things and he drove me home. Once there he walked me to the door kissed me good bye and promised we would have another date again soon. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face even as I walked inside. When I walked in Jason was sitting in the living room with my kids as well at the teenagers. He looked up at me and I saw his eyes go wide while Briar burst into a fit of laughter.

"Someone had a fun night," Leo snickered.

"You look like you got mauled by a damn bear," Kai said, scrunching his face up in concern.

"He did a real number on your neck," Jason piped up as he walked over to me ",how's the rest of you?"

"Sore," I replied with a smirk ",in a good way. I'll be fine. I've had a lot worse." The older boys decided to bombard me with questions about how everything went. I answered to the best of my ability. My boys were still too young to really understand the whole situation. After that the rest of the weekend went pretty smoothly. No unexpected visits from Alex or Lysander, no psychotic calls from my mother, Jaden continued to text me. It was the work week I wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

Monday came with freezing rain and myself running late to work after being stuck in traffic taking the kids to school, luckily I didn't have any booked appointments until later. I ran inside the shop as quickly as possible only to be witness to Danny pissing off another member of our staff. This time it was our piercer Bree. He was a beta, very effeminate, normally a sweet person. He looked like a wad of cotton candy and his attitude was normally a reflection of that. Today, however, he was in Danny's face screaming at him. _Uh-oh! Danny is gonna kick his ass!_ I separated them as best I could.

"What did you do this time," I snapped at Danny.

"I didn't do anything," Danny sneered ",I called the little queer a queer and it got pissy."

"I am not an it you slimy knot head," Bree screamed back. I grabbed Bree by the shoulders and steered him away fro Danny. Luckily Ash and Britney (another artist) were farther into the shop. I sighed and handed Bree off to them as they would be able to calm him down far better than I could. I sent Darrel a text saying we needed to talk about Danny. _This shit is getting out of hand._ I started to set up for the day when my phone dinged letting me know I had a text. It was from Jaden. 'My sheets still smell like you. Wish you were here with me.' Attached was a picture of him sprawled out in bed with no shirt on smiling up at me. Before I could catch myself I was grinning down at my phone. 'Wish I was there too but sadly some of us have to work for a living.' I shoved my phone back into my pocket and finished what I needed before heading to the front of the store. Danny was leaning against the piercing case and pouting. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the opposite side from him. _I do NOT want to be near that asshole today._

"What the hell happened to you neck," Danny asked ",looks like you were attacked by an animal."

"I wasn't attacked by an animal," I scoffed ",and it's none of your business." Before I had a second to fully compute what was happening Danny was right next to me holding my jaw in a tight grip and angling my head away from him as to get a better look at my neck.

"Get the fuck off me," I shouted trying to shove his hand off of my jaw but it only gripped me tighter.

"Looks like someone was whoring around this weekend," Danny snickered.

"Let me go," I screamed as he backed me up into the counter.

"You know Monroe," he sneered ",if you're just gonna spread your legs for every alpha that comes your way you should toss me a piece." I was still trying to shove him off of me when I felt his hand push into my pants. Before I could even get the word "no" out of my mouth he had two of his fingers plunging inside of me. I was still pretty sore from Jaden so the hiss of pain was inevitable. I could distantly hear Bree and the girls shouting but I couldn't make it out through the blood pounding in my ears. I was panicking. Under normal circumstances I would have laid Danny out but now I was having a full blown panic attack and all I could think of was getting his fingers out of me. I turned my head into his palm and bit down as hard as I could. Then as quickly as it happened his fingers were out of my body and he jerked away from me. I launched myself onto him and began punching him in the face repeatedly. I don't remember it very clearly. The next thing I know someone has me bear hugged from behind with my arms pinned to my sides and there are tears rolling down my face.

"You're not just fired I'm calling the cops," was roared from behind me. _Darrel._

"I didn't do anything," Danny screamed ",that bitch jumped on me!"

"Bullshit," Darrel snarled ",I have three other people who say you sexually assaulted him not to mention all the video cameras." Apparently someone had already called the police which tells me I must have blacked out for a while. The shop was full of cops rather quickly and because the universe hates me Alex was there. _Stalker! He's a fucking stalker!_ Darrel still hadn't let me go by the time Alex walked over to me. _I wanna disappear._ Darrel showed Alex and I to a more private area before leaving us. _No! Please don't leave me alone with him._ I didn't lift my head to look at him. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to see the smug look on his face like he thought I deserved this. Alex's hand appeared in my field of vision holding a tissue and it took me a second to realize he was handing it to me because I was still crying. I mumbled out a thank you and took it.

"Tell me what happened," Alex asked evenly.

"When I came into work he'd been fighting with Bree," I started ",I separated them then set up my work space before heading to the front of the store. He asked what happened to my neck and I told him it was non of his business. Next thing I know he's right in front of me. I kept telling him to let go of me but he didn't listen. Said if I was gonna spread my legs for every alpha that came along then I should toss him a piece and that's when he slid his hand in my pants. He pushed-...he pushed his fingers inside of me and then I bit him. It's all kinda blurry after that." Alex reached his hand out and pushed some of my hair back as to look at my neck. I flinched.

"So he didn't do that to you neck," Alex asked still sounding far too calm.

"No," I replied ",I had a date this past weekend and we-...we had sex."

"Has he assaulted you before," he continued.

"Kinda," I answer ",mainly just a lot off inappropriate comments. Just last week he told me that my problem was that I needed an alpha to give me a proper fuck." There were a few beats of silence before either of us spoke. It was Alex to finally break the silence.

"Are you okay," his voice was so concerned I almost believed him...almost.

"I'll be fine," I huffed ",it was just a couple of fingers. I've dealt with worse. Why do you even care?" One of Alex's hands gently grabbed my chin and tilted my face up. It was the first time I'd looked at him since he walked into the shop. _Is he angry? He's angry. I didn't do anything._

"Despite what you may think," Alex said with a heavy sigh ",I do care about you. I love you. I don't like seeing you hurt like this."

"That's funny coming from you," I snapped out.

"You don't have to believe me," Alex retorted with a glare ",that's fine but believe this. When your new boyfriend finds out what that asshole out there did he will be lucky if he makes it to trial."

"I'm not pressing charges," I said hastily.

"It's not your call," Alex sighed ",we at least have to charge him for simple assault because we were called out here plus we have three witnesses who said he was the aggressor. I won't push you to file for sexual assault because I know you would never listen to me if I did but as I was saying you can try and hide this but one way or another Jaden will find out. He's got half the precinct in his pocket. It will be a lot less messy if you tell him." Alex didn't elaborate. After that he gave me a kiss on my forehead before walking away. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged myself as tightly as I could. That's how Darrel found me. I rescheduled all my clients for the day and forced me to go home. _I can't face the kids._ I sat in my car for a moment when Alex's words started playing in my head. _I guess it couldn't hurt to ask a lawyer about this._ I called Jaden fully expecting him not to pick up.

"Hello beautiful," he purred into the phone.

"Hey," I choked out ",can I come by? Like right now?" There was a long beat where he was silent.

"Of course you can," Jaden said more seriously ",is everything alright?"

"I'll tell you when I get there," I said curtly before I hung up. _Well that was convincing...not!_ I drove myself to Jaden's house with the music in my car turned up as loud as it would go. I couldn't handle the silence right now. The drive felt like it was taking forever but that was most likely because I was on edge. Once I finally made it there I was greeted at the door by a maid who showed me to Jaden's study. He sitting in a leather chair behind a massive wooden desk speaking in rapid fire French. _This looks like something out of a naughty student teacher porno. I love it._ He smiled up at me briefly as I sat on the edge of the desk. He continued the conversation for another minute or so before hurling out something that, despite it being in a different language, I could tell was an insult before hanging up. He pinched the bridge of his nose and was silent. _He's already stressed. It looks like he's working. I should go._ One of Jaden's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me off the desk and into his lap.

"What happened," Jaden asked, his voice was so soft I almost didn't hear it. I choked back a fresh wave of tears as I told him. I could feel him tense as he pulled me tighter to him and I buried my face in his chest. I hated people seeing me cry. It was like that for a while, him holding me and me crying. Eventually I stopped. I wiped my face and finally looked up at Jaden. Despite most of his expression seeming calm once you looked him in the eyes you could tell he was furious. He pulled me into a gentle kiss but kept it short.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Danny," he requested. There was a tone to his voice that said there was no arguing with him

"He lives alone," I stated with a shrug ",he has a ex wife and a son he never sees, all his friends are scum bags. They all hang out at that dive bar on Pine apparently they're good friends with the owner or some shit. He got fired from his last job because his boss was an omega and he refused to listen to her."

"What other family does he have," Jaden asked.

"His moms in a home, his dads dead," I answered ",he has a sister who doesn't want anything to do with him."

"Has he done something like this to you before," he continued to question.

"Mostly it's verbal," I said leaning back into his chest ",shit like I need to learn my place or talking about how my 'pussy must have been a lot tighter before the babies'. You know shit like that. He grabbed me once after I first started working there. I was helping a customer pick out a piece of body jewelry and then I felt the heel of his fucking hand against my crotch. I punched him for that. He lost a tooth."

"Thank you," Jaden whispered as he began to pet my hair ",just one more question mon cher then I promise you don't have talk about him anymore. Do you know where he lives by any chance?"

"He's got some shitty apartment over by the park," I mumbled into his chest. Jaden kept true to his words though and dropped the subject. He just continued to hold me and drop the occasional kiss on my head. I must have dozed off because I woke up in Jaden's bed while he sat next to me typing away on his laptop. I shot a glance out the window and saw it was just starting to get dark. _I don't wanna be alone._

"Do you wanna stay the night," I asked mainly out of impulse. He stopped typing and turned to look at me.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea," he asked softly.

"You'll have to meet the kids eventually," I sighed and I snuggled closer to him ",and I'm gonna be out of work for a couple of days. I'll go crazy in that house by myself. Not to mention everything else is moving fast so why not this. I've already slept here." _Please don't leave me alone._ Jaden didn't looked convinced as to my reasoning but agreed. He told me to head home and get things taken care of and he would be there by the time I had dinner on the table. I had no choice but to believe him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving fast for Monroe and Jaden as Jaden finally meets Monroe's children and the boys he looks after. The young teens are less than thrilled with Monroe's decision to bring an alpha into their shared home and tension ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? Yeah I'm back! Tell a friend! Okay so that was lame but I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long but I was finally able to crank it out and be semi-happy with it. Also I promise there is more to this relationship than sex but it's in the honeymoon stage so I say let them have it. I will have some notes at the end as for the translations of Jaden's french. As always comments are welcome :)

I made it home without further incident. Jason was standing in the kitchen with the older boys and my kids when I walked in. They all gave me this look which told me they knew. _Darrel must have called._ I sighed and just wrapped my arms around Jason. He returned the hug just as tightly.

"So here's the deal," I sighed after I pulled away ",that guy I've been seeing is coming over tonight."

"For just dinner," Kai asked hesitantly.

"No he's gonna stay the night," I answered ",maybe longer. We'll see."

"Why," Leo asked with a sneer.

"Because I asked him to," I said.

"You can't just invite some stranger in here Monroe," Briar snapped ",I thought you were supposed to protect us not invite some alpha you barely know here! What the fuck are you thinking?"

"That's a little harsh Bri," Tyler tried to interject.

"Shut the fuck up," the raging purple haired teen snapped again ",I want to know what is going through that thick head of yours Monroe? You get one night of good dick and suddenly throw everything you've thought about alphas out the window? Have you already forgotten what happened today? How about the fact it wouldn't have happened had that possessive bastard not left you looking like a chew toy?"

"It's not your call Briar," Jason snarled.

"The fuck it isn't," Briar screamed ",I already left one abusive alpha and this dumb bitch is practically serving us to another one!"

"That's enough," I shouted as loud as I could ",this is still my home and I can invite who I damn well please into it! You don't think I know where every single one of you came from, what you've all been through? Do you honestly think I would bring someone in here who would hurt any of you? I'm only reminding you of this once. I am not your mother! I don't have to take care of you! I choose to! I willingly chose to let you live in my home, feed you, clothe you and make sure you're all safe out of the kindness of my fucking heart and have done so for years! I've never asked a single thing from any of you! I have fought for every one of you and when the time comes I ask for something for myself you treat me like I'm some kind of monster! How fucking dare you! I had some creep I can't fucking stand shove his fingers into my body because he thought he had the right to it and all I want is to have the guy I'm currently romantically attracted to here for the evening so I can feel safe! I don't think that too much to ask? Do any of you? Because if you do you can leave. There's the door." I stared the group of them down and not one of them was willing to make eye contact with me.

"Then it's settled," I snapped ",get your asses ready for dinner." The older boys dispersed and two pairs of little arms wrap around my waist. _Shit! I forgot they were here for all of that!_

"It's okay Papa," Desmond said snuggling his face against my hip ",don't be mad."

"We wanna meet him," Aiden piped up cheerily ",you've been smiling a lot since you met him." I crouched down and hugged them both tightly. Jason settled his hand on my back and managed a small smile.

"Hey," he said softly kneeling down closer to myself and the boys ",whatever you wanna do I support okay. I trust you Monroe, the boys do too they're just scared and Briar has always had a tendency to put his opinion where it isn't welcome." I murmured a thanks before kissing each of my boys on the of their head before standing and shooing them off.

"Do you want my help with dinner," Jason asked almost timidly. I nodded. Cooking was something I enjoyed if for no other reason than it kept me occupied. It was something I had to focus on besides what happened. The whole process went quicker with Jason helping me and before too long we were setting the table for dinner. The older boys emerged back down to the dining room just as someone knocked at the door. I quickly made my way there and opened it pleased that it was Jaden as some irrational part of my mind told me it would be Danny. He smiled and kissed my cheek before waltzing into my home.

"Jaden I'd like for you to meet the boys I take care of," I said leading him over to the group ",this is Tyler, Leo, Malcolm, Briar and my nephew Kai, that's my roommate Jason and these are my boys Aiden and Desmond." The teens kept their distance while Jason brushed passed them and shook Jaden's hand. Aiden and Des flanked him and immediately started questioning him.

"Are you Papa's boyfriend," Des asked while he gently tugged on Jaden's hand.

"I am," Jaden said smiling down at him.

"Do you like him," Aiden piped up.

"Very much," Jaden replied as he crouched down as if expecting more questions.

"Gram says you're rich but she makes things up sometimes," Des said ",are you really rich?"

"Yes I am," Jaden chuckled.

"You better be nice to our Papa," Aiden said almost defensively ",Daddy was real mean to him. If you're mean to him we'll put spiders in your food." I was about to chastise my overzealous children when Jaden spoke.

"I would never dream of being mean to your Papa," he said softly ",I'm very fond of him and I'd like for him and I to be together for a long time. I want to do everything I can to make sure he doesn't have a reason to want to leave." The boys smiled, seemingly happy with that answer before taking their spot at the table. Dinner was quiet which was never a good sign. Jason put the boys to bed for me leaving Jaden and I alone in the kitchen when Briar marched in with the other's in tow. _This is about to get ugly._

"So," Briar spoke with a sneer ",Jaden why are you really here?" To Jaden's credit he didn't look offended, more surprised. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're asking young man," he replied coolly.

"Don't try and play dumb," Briar snarled as he took a step towards Jaden ",all you alphas are the same. The only reason you're here is because you want something. By the way any man who uses his partners sexual assault as a chance to get laid is a real scumbag."

"Is that why you think I'm here," Jaden asked calmly.

"Why else would you be here," Leo piped in.

"Or maybe you heard there was a house full of omegas," Briar said, sneering again ",of course you wouldn't want something that's already been claimed. All you alphas seem to like them young and inexperienced and an omega with two kids doesn't fall into that category. Or maybe you just wanted to know if we're all as easy as Monroe-" Tyler, Malcolm and Kai all snapped at him angrily.

"I think that's quite enough," Jaden said as he closed the gap between him and Briar ",now listen, you've made it quite apparent you don't like me and that's just fine but Monroe is providing you with a safe home to live in and food in your stomach. You should be a bit more grateful to him."

"It was safe before he invited you in here," Briar yelled at Jaden.

"I can assure you little boy," he replied in a slightly mocking tone ",you and your friends are of no interest to me. Firstly you're all children and secondly even if you weren't the idea of teaching a whiny little brat how to fuck properly seems overly tedious. I am here because Monroe asked me to be here. I am here because whether or not you and your friends want to believe it I actually care about him. You are here because that man over there has a heart of gold. Say what you want about me. I honestly don't care. I don't know you and your words can't hurt me but that man is there deserves your respect for all he's done for you. He obviously cares a great deal about you or else you wouldn't be here in his home talking about him the way you are. You should think about where you would be without him the next time you open your mouth and the rest of you should learn how to stand up to your friend instead of standing there and letting him run his mouth about the person taking care of you." Briar opened his mouth to continue to argue with Jaden but before I could stop myself a growl ripped from my throat. The sound was so deep it was alien to even my own ears. As soon as it happened I had six pairs of shocked eyes on me. _I even surprised Jaden. Damn._

"That's enough," I snapped ",I've had just about enough of you Briar. I don't want to throw you out but I won't let you talk about me that way in my own damn home. That goes for all of you. Now it's getting late if you wanna stay get to bed." There was a beat where no one moved or said anything before the group of shaken teens made their way back up the stairs to bed. I was staring at the space they had just been occupying when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. Jaden leaned his chin on my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"You didn't have to do that," I mumbled as I leaned back into his chest.

"As if I would have done anything else," Jaden chuckled. He dropped a kiss on my shoulder and paused before sniffing up my neck.

"Something I can help you with," I asked resisting the urge to jerk away.

"You smell like you're about to start your heat," he replied with another kiss on my cheek.

"I'll pop some suppressants in the morning and it will go away," I said with a shrug. Jaden made a disagreeing noise but didn't push the subject.

"Why don't you show me where we are gonna be sleeping," he suggested while kissing up my neck. I nodded and lead him to my bedroom. It was quite the jump from his upscale super modern style. The house I lived in was built in the early 1800's as the main house of a sugar plantation. I had seven acres of the original property. I'd converted what used to be the party room into my bedroom. There were no windows, I'd painted all the walls a dark blood red, most of the furniture was handmade by me and what wasn't was antique. I'd covered most of my furniture in black chalkboard paint so I could draw on it and not damage anything. My room housed my generous collection of animal skulls, taxidermy, wet specimens, and entomology pieces. Despite all that Jaden's eyes were fixated on the large red glowing neon sign above my bed that read "Welcome to Paradise". I shut the door ( _doors, french doors, double doors because I'm that fucking extra)_ behind me and leaned against it. I gave him a quick tour showing him where he could set his stuff in the bathroom and the such before he took my hand and sat on the end of the bed with me. He was silent for a moment before he caught sight of one of the metal rings I'd mounted to the frame and pushed next to the mattress to hide its existence.

"We need to talk," Jaden said clearing his throat.

"That's never good," I replied quietly.

"It's not what you think," he replied as he stood to stand in front of me ",Monroe I'm gonna take a leap of faith here and say you're probably just and kinky as I am. That's fine but we really should have a discussion about it. I don't want to be playing blind or accidentally cross your limits." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the dresser.

"Do we have to," I whined ",I hate having these conversations. They're always awkward." Jaden gave me a look that said I wasn't getting out of this and I flopped back on my bed with a huff. I can admit I was acting like a brat but I really hated having the kink talk with my partners.

"Okay I'll start," Jaden said with a slightly irritated sigh ",I like to tie my partners up, shibari is probably my favorite form of bondage because I think it's the most beautiful though nothing beats a pair of heavy leather cuffs. I'm also a pretty big fan of impact play. I'm decent with a riding crop, flogger and paddle, currently learning the single tail but a cane is my favorite. Now it's your turn." I peeked at him through my fingers only to be greeted by a teasing smile. I sighed and pulled my hands away from my face before sitting up.

"I've never tried shibari," I mumbled ",but I like bondage so I'll probably like it. Not a huge fan of a cane but it's not a hard limit. I had a really bad experience with a whip but I'd be willing to give it another try. The others are fine. I also like choking and just kinda general rough sex. Verbal humiliation is fine but I don't like specifically being called a whore. I've dabbled in pet play and really enjoyed that. I've got a bit of and exhibition kink and a daddy kink. Not like full blown DD/l but yeah. Gags are fine but no blindfolds. I don't like having my vision obscured."

"Anything else," Jaden asked with a smirk.

"I like pain," I said with a shrug ",safe to say I'm a masochist. Kink for me is normally foreplay but not always. Sometimes I like to do a scene just because it feels good."

"Would you be okay to switch," he asked. That caught me off guard. I almost immediately jerked my head up to meet his eyes and I could feel the shock written all over my face. I didn't often get to take the dominant role unless I was with a beta or another omega, not a single alpha I'd ever been with had been willing to let me take charge.

"Like completely," I squeaked ",like would you let me top?"

"Sure," Jaden answered nonchalantly ",I enjoy changing things up. You seem to have a pretty good idea of what your talking about so I trust you." He smiled and plopped back down on the bed next to me before pulling me into a kiss. It was gentle, with no apparent motive behind it. He pulled away and I knew I was gawking but I couldn't seem to wrap my head around the idea of an alpha willingly submitting to an omega. Jaden's brows furrowed but he kept smiling as he stroked a hand through my hair.

"Are you okay mon cher," he asked as he held my face between his hands ",don't tell me I broke you."

"I've just never had an alpha say they'd let me top," I said feeling a bit out of my depth.

"Yes well to be fair," he said with sigh ",you haven't exactly been around the best alphas." I nodded and launched myself at him while I buried my face into his chest. Jaden chuckled but held me tightly while whispering something in my ear I didn't understand as it was in French but it sounded sweet. We changed for bed and fell asleep cuddled up together. It was probably the best sleep I'd had in a long time. I must have neglected to set my alarm because I never woke up to get the kids ready for school. It was almost noon when Jaden woke me up with a sandwich and a large glass of soda. He sat the food down on the nightstand next to my bed and then placed two pills in my hand.

"You never took you suppressant or your birth control last night," he explained as he stared at the tiny white pills in my hand ",I hope you don't mind but I dug them out for you. I didn't want you to forget." I quickly tossed them back with a large swig of soda. I took them fairly regularly so I pretty certain one day wasn't going to screw up my routine. I thanked him and set about eating. He was quiet this morning. _Shit...what'd I do?_ I finished eating and before I could get out of bed he took my plate for me. When he returned he crawled back into his place next to me in bed.

"When's the last time you had a heat," Jaden asked softly. _Oh...uh oh. This is not gonna go over well._

"The last heat I had was the one right before I left Alex," I answered.

"That's been over a year ago Monroe," Jaden said glancing over at me ",you know how unsafe that is correct."

"I know," I sighed ",I just...I think about stuff like what if no one was there to stop Danny? What if Alex comes back and I can't get away? I don't want to deal with the repercussions of that my whole life Jaden. I love my boys but I'm not ready to have another kid."

"That's fine," Jaden said shaking his head ",I think you should stay on birth control Monroe. Especially now that we are actively sleeping together. I just think you should take a month off your suppressants. It's not good for your body to go that long with out a heat."

"I will think about it okay," I replied ",the next time I go to my doctor I will talk to him and if he says he wants me off them then I will go off. Now can we please drop this conversation? There is literally no one here but the two of us and I would personally like to have sex."

"Are you sure," he asked skeptically ",Monroe you were just assaulted. I would understand if you're not ready."

"Jaden," I growled a bit as I gripped him by the shoulders ",if I wasn't sure I wouldn't have suggested it. I will be okay. I've dealt with worse. The thing I want that will make me feel better is riding that amazing cock of yours while you tell me how much of a good boy I am." Jaden smirked at that. Before he could get another word out I shoved him back on the bed and started tugging down his sweats. He chuckled and lifted his hips so I could continue to drag them off of him along with his underwear. He sat up and pulled his shirt off as I crawled over to him.

"Now that's a pretty sight," he rasped. I flashed a smile at him and made my way up his body to wrap a hand around his shaft. I bent down and licked up the underside of his cock before sucking the head into my mouth. Jaden let out the most beautiful breathy sound I'd ever heard an alpha make and I knew I had to do all I could to get him to do it again. I swallowed down his cock until my lips met the base. He cursed under his breath and tangled those long fingers into my hair. I swallowed around him and he released another one of those incredible noises. _God he's amazing._ I could feel myself starting to get slick as I began to bob my head on his magnificent cock. I used my free hand to shove my underwear aside so I could finger myself while I sucked Jaden's cock.

"Fuck I can smell you," he growled out as he rocked his hip forward. I groaned as he hit the back of my throat and he let out choked off curse. He moaned something in french before thrusting his hips again.

"Putain d'enfer," he groaned ",can I fuck your mouth?" I nodded as best I could with his prick in my mouth. He instantly grabbed my hair and began thrusting roughly into my mouth. I choked a bit and did my best to swallow around him. He didn't let up, just continued to fuck my throat. _Fuck I'm wet._ I moaned around him as he gave a stuttering thrust and jerked me off his cock. I was faintly aware I was gasping for breath and had tears rolling down my cheeks as he jerked me up higher on the bed and flipped me on my back. He gripped my thighs and yanked my legs apart.

"J'ai besoin de te goûter," he growled as he licked over my pussy. _Oh fucking shit!_ Jaden buried his face between my thighs and I found myself arching off the bed towards his mouth. A high pitched moan ripped it's self from my mouth as he continued to lap at my cunt. He was working me to the edge fast almost too fast but I couldn't pull the brain power to stop him. He growled and I felt two of his fingers press into me as he continued to eat me out. That's when I knew I'd be done for, that was a guaranteed way to get me to cum almost instantly. Before I could even warn him my back arched even further off the bed as the first wave of my orgasm practically tore through me. He didn't sucking stop, didn't fucking slow down which made it probably the most intense orgasm of my life. I was pretty much screaming his name. _Thank fuck I don't have neighbors that could hear._ Finally it was too much I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me go. I had to beg him to stop. He bolted up and pulled me into a kiss. I tried not to blush at the fact I could feel my slick coating his face. Those amazing hands squeezed my thighs and I noticed something off about them. They were both wet. I looked down and sure enough one of his hands was covered in cum.

"I would have taken care of that," I said pointedly looking at his hand.

"There will be time for that later but now I want to lay here with you," he chuckled as he flopped back onto the pillows pulling me along with him. I buried my face into his chest an happily breathed in his scent as we cuddled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are according to google translate but I ran them through forwards and backwards and they checked out the same so.
> 
> putain d'enfer-fucking hell
> 
> J'ai besoin de te goûter-I need to taste you


End file.
